The FAYZ Five
by ThePhagersUnderYourBed
Summary: Drake, Quinn, Caine, Sam, and Edilio form a band and have wacky high school adventures along with Astrid, Diana, and Drake's girlfriend, Kira.  Read the AN for the full explanation, since its a long one. AU and OOC, sort of parody.
1. And So It Begins

**AN – long but necessary: So, I was watching "Just The Girl" by The Click Five with a friend because a few years ago we lived off of that song. So we watched it, and we noticed that the lead singer looked a lot like Caine. So we replaced the five band members with Caine, Sam, Quinn, Drake, and Edilio, and called it the FAYZ Five. So if you go watch the video, (http:/www. Youtube .com/ watch? v=yK02XqkdFF8 ,make sure you take out the spaces.) the basic explanation is: every time the lead singer moves his arms/hands, something explodes because of his telekinesis. And when they start fist pumping, the helicopter above them explodes. **

**In our minds anyway, try to picture it like that: The drummer is Drake, The keyboardist is Edilio, The guitarist to the left is Sam, and the one to the right is Quinn, and the song is about Diana. **

**This fic was a collab between two people. Fair warning: this is not supposed to be serious. They're OOC, the writing isn't beautiful and descriptive. We know all of this. It is meant to be a light, comical, ironic thing. Just…don't take it too seriously. xD**

**All song titles and lyrics belong to The Click Five. Have a nice day!**

* * *

They had just finished rehearsing at Drake's house. "Great," Drake said, "that's the third drum set this week."

"Well," Caine grumbled, "you should stop setting up on my left side. You know that's my emotional side."

Drake muttered a swear words in response.

"Just buy another one." Caine smirked, opening a can of soda from Drake's refrigerator.

"I don't see why I should. This band sucks anyway." Drake grumbled under his breath. He sprawled out on his beat up couch, spinning his drumsticks around his fingers. "If anything, you should buy it for me, ass."

"I'll buy it for you," Caine said, "as long as your parents don't make me pay for the ceiling."

"Hey brah, chillax," said Quinn from the doorway. Edilio nodded, and Sam was too lost in thoughts of Astrid that had started when Quinn said "brah."

"Hm. Just leave before they get here and they'll assume the ceiling was my doing." Drake said, chucking one of his drumsticks at Sam's head "You look like an idiot with your mouth open like that." He grumbled. Sam just narrowed his eyes at the drumstick lying helplessly on the floor.

"You burn it you die, Sammy. I'm not paying for that shit too." Drake said with a snarl.

Sam shrugged and crashed on an armchair. "I'm not the one with the weak solo, man."

There was a scuffle, and afterwards Drake was grinning while Sam lay groaning on the floor.

"Stop the childish fighting," Caine said, stepping in between them.

"Hey," Drake backed away, "don't point your emotional side at me."

"I'll point whatever I want to point Drakey." Caine mocked, ruffling Drake's hair in the process, which earned him a glare from the psychopath. "By the way. You really need a haircut. You look like Diana." Caine chuckled.

Drake smirked "Oh really? Does that make me sexy?" He asked "Don't tell me 'Just the Girl was about me. I don't like you like that broski."

Caine blushed. "And what about that song you started? Who's "Penny"?"

"It was a J!" Drake yelled. "Jenny."

Caine shrugged. "Not my fault you have the handwriting of a seven year old girl."

"Fuck you." Drake rolled his eyes. "And that is none of your business." He evaded Caine's glare.

"Drake and Jenny. Ew." Edilio shuttered.

"What's wrong with Jenny?" Drake said defensively.

"Nothing. Just the idea of you having a girlfriend is pretty damn disgusting." Edilio responded with a shrug.

"Yeah, well," Drake said, "at least I'm not the one who's still scared of girls."

"The Mexican sidekick never gets the girl," Quinn chipped in. "It's why he's bitter."

"He's Honduran," Caine said absentmindedly, perhaps still flustered about the Just The Girl jibe.

Sam wasn't paying attention to any of this, since talk of girls had once again sent him into a flurry of pleasant images.

Drake twitched. "You guys are such idiots. It pains me." He walked to the door and opened it with a sigh. "Get the fuck out." He said, pointing out the door.

"Why the rush? Jenny coming over?" Quinn teased. Sam stepped out first, pulling Quinn with him

"Brah. Shut up." he said, thumping Quinn on the back of the head. Edilio followed slowly behind them. Caine left last, after being almost literally thrown out the door by Drake.

"Drake you're such a bitch." He said as he turned in the direction of his house.

The next day at school, everyone looked like they wanted to slap a bitch, as was the usual on Mondays. This was particularly dangerous, as Drake was likely to slap an actual bitch. They stumbled around with the rest of the exhausted students, getting ready for first period.

As the guys stumbled into their first period math class, angry expressions on their faces and negative attitudes that were clearly evident in their actions, they separated. Sam and Caine wandering to opposite sides of the room, Sam with Astrid, Edilio one chair behind him, and Caine with Diana, who looked just about peeved about it being a Monday as the rest of them did. Quinn seemed to be trying to figure out whether he should sit with Lana or with Sam and Astrid, and eventually decided on the latter, as he was terribly awkward around her. Drake, as usual, sat at the back left corner of the room, on his own.

Penny stomped in, nearly late as usual, and the look on Drake's face said that she might be the bitch he decided to slap. They'd never liked each other; they were too much alike. Caine noted that a different girl, a ginger Asian, seemed to sit closer to Drake than anyone else did.

The teacher started rambling on, and Sam's desk seemed to be getting closer to Astrid's by the minute. Drake was actually conscious for once, and he seemed to be writing something; whether it was the schoolwork or a song, Caine couldn't tell.

"And here you use the Pythagorean theorem in order to- Sam move your desk back to its original position- to find the hypotenuse of the triangle." Their teacher narrowed his eyes at Sam, who did what he was told with a grunt. Caine was staring at Diana as she took notes, a bored expression on her face. Edilio was playing table football with himself. He found enjoyment out of it, for some unknown reason. That is, until he missed and the crumpled up piece of paper flew across the room. Edilio twitched.

A few moments later, class was interrupted by a crash. The students all turned to look at the disruption.

"Alright," Mr. Shinx had been saying. "I want you to try it out for yoursel - Sam, why are you on the floor?" His eyes were lowered to where Sam lay, sprawled out under his desk, which had tipped over on top of him. He did nothing but blink in response; it was evident to everyone that he'd tried to scooch next to Astrid again.

Drake snickered under his breath, and Edilio couldn't help but laugh. Astrid's face was bright red.

"You could at least be discreet about it." Astrid hissed as she worked out the given problem in mere seconds.

"Astrid. I don't even know what that means." Sam said, struggling to pick himself off the floor.

"Of course you don't." She responded, clapping a palm over her face.

"Mr. Temple," the teacher called, "please switch seats with Miss Ladris. Maybe then you'll be able to focus on your work."

Sam looked displeased, but he and Diana did as they were told. He grumbled under his breath as he worked.

"Hey," Caine whispered to him, "some of us are actually trying to do the work, so do us a favor and stop talking to yourself."

"Yeah, uh huh," Sam answered, glancing at the sheet of paper on Caine's desk, "Funny, I don't recall being assigned to draw Diana in her birthday suit..."

The teacher looked up from his desk, his alarmed eyes resting on Caine as he hastily shoved the drawing into his desk.

"Shut up," he growled, and then bent over the assignment.

Sam chuckled at Caine's obvious discomfort, although he was still mildly bitter about his seat being moved. He scribbled on a loose-leaf sheet of paper, aiming for Quinn but hitting Diana instead. She shot him a glare that he thought only Drake could produce and shot him the finger. He scoffed and pointed to Quinn. Diana understood, although all she did was pick up the sheet of paper and rip it in half, flashing a sweet smile at Sam. Caine laughed.

"Shut up Caine." Sam said, angling his eyes back down at his paper.

Drake, who didn't want to miss out on the fun of throwing things at other people, took one of the drumsticks that he always kept on him and hurled it at the back of Edilio's head.

"Concho!" Edilio swore in Spanish.

"Screw you," Drake answered."

The bell finally rung after forty-five minutes of agonizingly dull algebra. Drake was the first out of his seat, unceremoniously throwing his notebook into his backpack and calling for Edilio to give his drumstick back, who threw it back with a murderous look in his eyes, still rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. "Puta." He cursed at Drake, hoping he didn't know what that meant.

"...Uh... Pato." Drake responded. Edilio just laughed as he exited the room.

Caine left the room next. He wandered through the hallway to his locker; he saw Drake nearby, talking to the girl who'd sat kind of near him in class. Drake was making a circle with his thumb and index finger, and pushing his drumstick through it, his eyebrows moving suggestively. The girl was staring at him blankly.

Caine blinked and went back to getting books for his next class.

Sam came bouncing out of the room after Astrid. "Astrid! What's the problem?"

He sounded pretty desperate, over what, Caine wasn't sure, nor did he care. He hadn't seen Diana in the hallway yet, so he kept staring blankly at her locker door.

"I won't. Do. Your homework. For you." Astrid hissed.

"But you said you will if I pay you." Sam smirked.

"Well I changed my mind." She said and turned from him, heading in an opposite direction from him, leaving him scratching his head in front of her locker.

Drake seemed pretty interested in this argument, for some reason. He quickly scribbled something down on his arm and walked toward his next class.

Caine and Drake had history next; they kept a fair distance between them as they settled into their seats. Sam had science, where he sat behind a girl with blond hair who always wore too-tight clothes. He never minded, because in his mind the girl was someone else. Quinn and Edilio had art class, and Astrid had AP biology. No one really knew what Diana had; she'd refused to share her schedule with any of them, since she'd gotten sick of Caine stalking her the previous year.

Caine noticed Drake scribbling down words that had nothing to do with the French Revolution. He quickly snatched the paper out from under Drake's pen, looking over the paper.

"Jenny" was scribbled at the top in quotation marks; Caine read it over, realizing it was the song he'd asked Drake to write.

He could still remember Drake's face when he was asked to write a love song. It wasn't a face he could forget easily, considering he'd never seen anything like it.

"...Man did you really just rhyme fences with defenses?" He whispered.

"What the fuck else was I supposed to rhyme it with?" Drake hissed angrily, furious that Caine had taken the sheet of paper from him.

"Well," Caine answered. He was quiet for a moment, since Drake had a point, and then he answered, "You could have used a different word instead of 'fences'." He sighed. "Do I have to write it FOR you?"

Meanwhile, in art class, Quinn and Edilio were trying to deal with the difficult situation that had come up when they'd been making collages and had found their arms super-glued together. "Stop pulling," Edilio hissed. "Are you trying to rip the Honduran out of my skin or something?"

Sam on the other hand, was actually paying attention in science.

They were on the reproduction unit.

Needless to say Sam rose his hand at every question.

Astrid was scribbling down notes in her AP class, her mouth pressed in a straight line. This was the only class that she no longer raised her hand in, ever since her teacher had called her a smart ass before.

Quinn and Edilio were uncomfortable shifting in their seats as their art teacher, who had rather voluptuous curves, bent in between them and tried to un-stick them.

"Sam," his teacher said with a sigh, "please, stop flipping ahead to the Female Reproductive System unit. We aren't learning that until next week. And stop grinning."

Drake and Caine argued back and forth about things that rhymed with fences. "No, Drake, deception does not rhyme with fences."

"It so does. You're in denial." Drake retorted.

A few periods later, at lunch, everyone was already tired of the school day.

"I just don't understand," Sam was telling Quinn, "why the school doesn't have a surfing team. It could be a school sport."

Quinn nodded mournfully, but Caine snorted. "Because, Sam, it'd be awfully hard to transport an ocean into the school gym."

Drake laughed. "That would be amusing. Especially if you guys ended up being bitten by a shark." He said, calmly taking a sip from his soda.

Astrid and Diana showed up, taking their seats next to Sam and Caine, although Astrid and Sam began immediate PDA, Diana just made witty retorts to anything Caine said to her. Drake, Edilio and Quinn said nothing.

Meanwhile, Drake seemed to have his eyes on the redhead Asian, who was sitting across the lunchroom. He began making obscene gestures with his drumstick, and while everyone else simply stared Sam looked almost inspired.

Drake stopped once a teacher began glaring at him, and Caine stifled a laugh. "So," he said, "is that the infamous 'Jenny'?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Drake straightened up and folded his hands on the table. "Who is this Jenny of which you speak?" He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Jenny," Caine repeated, "as in, the Jenny who inspired you to come up with the amazing rhyme of "fences" and "defenses." Maybe I should go ask her if she's seen the song yet?"

Sam was extremely confused. "Wait what. Fences doesn't rhyme with defenses." He scratched his head. Caine threw an empty soda can at him without taking his gaze off Drake's irritated expression.

"Listen," Drake said, "you asked me to write a song, I'm writing it. Stop giving me shit about it."

Caine shrugged. "Fine with me."

He went back to working on a drawing. After a few minutes, Diana peeked at what it was. Her eyes got big, and she reached over and tore it up.

"How did you know I have a birthmark there?" She asked, mildly creeped out.

Caine shrugged. "Not my fault you sleep naked."

Diana looked disgusted with Caine, more than usual. She quickly stood up. "And there's no Jenny in this school by the way." She said as she sauntered away from the table. Astrid coughed awkwardly.

Drake nodded, but Caine shrugged. "I'm sure you used an alias for her. And I WILL find out who that redhead is. She's got to be some kind of wrong if she's caught the attention of our little Drakey." With that, he stood up and threw away the remainder of his lunch, presumably going after Diana.

Drake hissed under his breath. "There's nothing wrong with her." He looked away from the rest of them.

The table fell silent for a while before Edilio snickered. "Drake's in loveeee." At this Sam almost fell out of his chair.

: "That's certainly saying something," Astrid mumbled at Drake, "coming from you." She put a hand on Sam's arm to stop him from falling.

Quinn started humming under his breath. "Always, I wanna be with you, and make believe with you, and live in harmony, harmony..."

Drake shot a glare at Astrid and threw an apple that Caine had left behind at Quinn's head, who yelped in response.

"You didn't have to do that, jerkwad." Quinn glared.

"Don't make me shoot you." Drake responded. Quinn shut up after that, not wanting to die of bullet wounds.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Everyone groaned, not wanting to have to learn things again, as they threw their lunches away and headed towards their next class.

The rest of the day passed without a hitch, nothing particularly amusing or awful happened, unfortunately for Drake, as he had hoped he'd get to slap Penny today. Turns out she had gone home early because she'd fallen down the stairs. Drake was pretty upset that he'd missed that. On the bright side he had a pretty good seat in his last period English class, which made the class almost bearable.

Because in front of him sat a certain redhead, who happened to enjoy low-rise jeans. He sat back and enjoyed the view.

Sam and Caine, meanwhile, had biology together. Today, their teacher was discussing genetics, and common traits among older and younger siblings.

"Younger siblings," their teacher stated, "feel as if they are weaker and therefore not taken seriously." Caine snorted. "They're also persistent and used to getting their way."

"Sounds like you," Sam whispered with a laugh.

"Older siblings," Ms. Azurill continued, "are generally spoiled. They also may become resentful towards his or her younger sibling." At this, Caine grinned triumphantly.

Quinn and Edilio on the other hand had Gym, which was awful because Mr. Nidoran had the class running twenty-five laps around the courtyard, which

was about the size of three fourths of a football field.

Drake was resisting throwing his pack of pencils at Ms. Raikou for only calling on him to answer questions about Shakespeare and his uninteresting literature. He could tell the rest of the class was holding in their laughter for the sake of not being murdered. The nerd on his left failed at that, which earned him a kick in the shin.

Astrid had music class, which she despised because she sounded like a hungry cat when she tried to sing. It was the only class she'd ever ditched, only once, when they'd all had to perform solos.

At last, the school day ended. When the bell rang, everyone practically flew out of the building, eager to get the Monday behind them.

"Hey Caine." Drake called after him as he left the building. "You better buy me that drum set." He smirked as he walked in a separate direction back to his house. Caine sighed; pulling out his wallet and checking for the address of the shop they had bought all their instruments from.

"He better not set up on my emotional side again." He mumbled as he exited school grounds.


	2. Jenny

**YAY CHAPTER TWO IS FINALLY UP. :3 It took us a while, I know. xD And there WILL be a chapter three.**

Drake sighed, pounding a fist on the table to release some of his frustration. In front of him was a blank piece of paper and a pencil.

"What's wrong, Drakey?" Caine smirked. "That love song too hard a challenge for you?"

"Shut up," Drake growled. "I've already got it written, I'm just revising it. Go work on your drawing of Diana or something."

Caine narrowed his eyes. "I don't feel like it." he said, sitting down on Drakes couch. "Where are the other guys?" He asked.

"They're out getting me a new drum set," Drake said. "I managed to, ahh, persuade them that it would be in their best interest."

"Interesting," Caine said. "And where's Jenny?"

Drake clenched his hand into a fist. "Up your ass," he sneered.

"But you'd be jealous if that were the case Drakey." Caine mocked.

Drake simply glared. "Fuck you Soren." He said, turning his attention back to the sheet of paper.

"No, thanks," Caine said with a smirk. "Wouldn't want Jenny to get mad at me."

"Ugh!" Drake said, wanting badly to hit something. "If you keep distracting me, I'm never going to finish this song!"

Just then, Edilio, Sam, and Quinn burst through the door, lugging a huge box that contained a brand new drum set.

"Put...it...down...right...oof!" Sam panted, squealing as the box landed on his foot.

"…Kosher." Drake said, tapping his pencil on the table.

Caine was laughing at Drakes obvious irritation.

"Drake, man," Edilio said, "can you come help us out with this?"

"Nah," Drake said, leaning back in his chair. "Set it up downstairs for me."

The boys all groaned, and Quinn said, "Not again, brah. I can't take this thing down anymore stairs."

"Too bad." Drake said "Do it. I'm busy writing this piece of shit." He twitched.

Edilio groaned. "Why do WE have to do it?"

"Because you value your lives."

At this, Sam, Quinn, and Edilio all picked up the drum set again and heaved it down the stairs, loudly groaning as they went. "AHHH SHEPARD OF JUDEA THAT WAS MY FOOT." Quinn yelled, already out of Drake and Caine's view.

"Coñaso," cursed Edilio. "We need to move-Sam, why are you on the floor?"

"Not my fault you-hey, Quinn, that was my hand, man!"

They continued on like that, and Drake and Caine could only imagine what the scene downstairs might look like.

"You break it, I break you!" Drake yelled to them, before turning back to the paper. "Fences...lences...mences..." he muttered.

Caine shook his head "How are you in high school English?" He asked. "Oh, Jenny probably tutors you, forgot, sorry."

Drake threw a pencil at his head "Shut. Up."

Caine dodged it. "I don't want to. And that would've been bad. You almost hit my emotional side."

"Yeah," Drake said, "shut up or I'll hit your face with MY emotional side, and we'll see just how bad it is."

Caine shrugged, and Drake was left to ponder the paper alone. He checked the notes on his arm, grinned, and wrote.

Caine whispered "Did Jenny write those?"

"OH MY GOD SHUT UP." Drake thumped Caine over the head with one of his drumsticks.

"Fuck you Merwin, I'm just playing with you." He narrowed his eyes.

"Merwin doesn't play around."

"That's not what Jenny sa-" Before Caine was able to complete his sentence, he had been thrown on the ground.

"Shut. The. Hell. Up." Drake growled, facepalming. "Unless you want me to write this song on your stomach in your own blood."

Caine shrugged, standing up and brushing himself off. He pointed one of his hands at Drake's pencil, which flew across the room. He then quickly went downstairs to where the other three band members where.

Drake got up to make sure that Caine was really gone, and then he tip-toed to the door. "He's gone!" he whispered, "you can come in now!"

"Whats this about a song?" She asked. Drake twitched, running back over to the desk and fumbling around, stuffing the sheet of paper in his pocket.  
"What song?" He asked, sounding as oblivious as possible. "I don't know anything about a song."  
"What's that in your pocket, then?" She asked, amused. "Your…'wand'?"

"It's…homework," Drake said. "For school."

She snorted. "You. Homework. Haha. Seriously, let me see."

"Never." Drake shook his head. "And my wand is in my other pants thank you very much." He nodded.

She stood still for a moment, analyzing him, before she lunged forward and managed to take the piece of paper.

"Hey, you can't just reach into my pants like that!" Drake protested, but she'd already unfolded the paper.

"Jenny?" She raised an eyebrow. "My names Kira, in case you forgot. Who the hell is Jenny?"

"Nobody." Drake coughed. "It's just a song." He scratched his head "Who said it was about you?" He challenged.  
Kira read over the paper. "Nice job, rhyming fences with fences." She said without looking up.  
"Why does everyone say that." Drake groaned.  
"Because you're extremely stupid." She muttered.

"WHAT THE HELL ELSE AM I SUP-you know what?" He snatched the paper back. "Just forget it. Be glad I'm not taking the Caine approach and drawing a picture of you naked."

Kira's face went through an interesting range of emotions, from 'interested' to 'disturbed', and finally she just shook her head. "I'm not even going to ask. Speaking of Caine, why exactly do I have to run for cover every time he comes around?"

"Because he's a jerk wad who would never let me live it down if he saw us hanging out." At that Drake backed up a bit, checking downstairs to make sure the guys were all still distracted with his heavy drum set.  
"FUCK EDILIO IF YOU DROP THAT SHIT ON MY FOOT ONE MORE TIME IM CALLING THE MEXICAN POLICE." Quinn yelled loudly.  
Kira's facial expression could not be described. Drake just laughed, locking the door so they couldn't come back upstairs anytime soon.

"FOR THE LAST DAMN TIME, I'M HONDURAN. CALLING THE MEXICAN POLICE WOULD JUST GET YOU A LOT OF-F**K. WHY ISN'T THE DOOR OPENING?" They both heard the door rattle and knock, but it remained closed.

"You gonna open that?" Kira asked, nodding toward the door.  
Drake stared at the knob. "Nah. Caine will just be a bitch about everything if I do." He grabbed a can of soda from his fridge.  
"Oh. I see. Maybe I should open it then." Kira coughed.

"CAINE, OUT OF THE WAY, I'M BURNING THE DOOR DOWN." Sam yelled from the other side of the door.

"NO, I'M KNOCKING IT DOWN," Caine answered. "OUT OF THE WAY….I HAVE TO POINT MY EMOTIONAL SIDE AT IT…"

"YOU CAN BARELY PUT UP A DRUM SET, HOW ARE YOU GOING TO KNOCK IT-"

"I DOUBT YOU COULD ROAST MARSHMELLOWS, YOUR POWER IS SO USELESS-"

Kira glared at the door before walking over to it and opening it. All the guys fell in a pile, except for Sam, who seemed like he was trying to pick a wedgie or something. "Why are you guys so fucking loud." She grumbled.  
Drake blinked, soda in hand. "So how about them Lakers?"

"Who…" Caine blinked and looked up at Kira. He smiled. "Is this the Jenny we've heard so much about?" He asked, grinning. "I've heard you have a lovely birthmark on your- OOF." He winced as a drumstick hit him hard in the face.

"Fuck you." Drake said. "And I said no such thing. You're the creepy one, I don't go around scaling peoples windows." He took another sip of his soda.  
"I'm Kira dipshit." She informed him, pushing Drake out of the way, since he had been standing between her and the fridge. "Why don't you ever have Sprite. I've told you at least five times you need to buy Sprite."

"She's been here before?" Sam asked.

"She's my…math tutor," Drake answered.

"What's twenty divided by two?" Caine asked Kira, still grinning.

"Twenty divided by two equals my boot-print on your emotional side unless you shut up."

"Well then." Caine coughed. "I've been answering that question wrong on my math tests for quite some time. Thanks for that."  
Sam shot him a look. "It was sarcasm…"  
Caine glare. "I'm aware of this…"  
"… Just checking." Sam scratched his head. He was actually kind of confused, all these years he had thought that twenty divided by two was nine. Now he just wasn't sure.

"Why are you two still lying down?" Caine asked Quinn and Edilio, who were both sprawled out near the basement.

"Oh…right," Quinn said, standing up. Edilio followed suit.

"If my drum set isn't set up properly," Drake growled, "someone's going down."

"I'm guessing we aren't counting Kira tonight-" Sam had a punch in the gut before he could even finish the tonight.

Kira rolled her eyes, turning on Drake's TV, not saying anything to the other guys as she flipped through channels.  
"Sam why are you so stupid." She asked after a few minutes of awkward silence. "I thought Drake was bad enough."

"I'm not the one," Sam pointed out, "who rhymed fences with d—DON'T THROW THE SODA CAN!" He ducked as the can soared over him, missing him by centimeters but causing him to fall backwards in his chair.

Quinn reentered the room from the kitchen, starting to say something before seeing Sam sprawled on the ground. "You're out of-Sam, why are you on the floor?"

"Oops," Drake said snidely.

Drake noticed what Kira was watching. "Why are you watching SpongeBob?" He sat next to her.  
She didn't look away from the screen when she said, "Because I'm a goofy goober, yeah."

Sam watched Drake and Kira on the couch. "What do you think they're talking about?" He asked. He and the three other boys tried listening harder.

"I'm number one!"

"No Kira, Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen was."

"Oh, then maybe you'd rather Hoes of Wax with him?"

"….no."

"I thought so." Kira said, smirking.  
"You're a bitch."  
"That's why you love me."  
"AW DRAKE CAN LOVE." Sam blurted out. "HOW CUTE."  
"That's disgusting." Quinn added in.  
"You had to say that didn't you." Drake glared at Kira.  
"I told you, my number one goal in life is to make your life the worst it can be." She responded.  
"Then I'd stop wearing fishnets," Drake replied with a smirk.

"While this is all very….disgusting," Quinn said, "should we, I don't know, actually get back to rehearsal?"

"You're just jealous that you're not in with me, Drake, and Sam's triple date," Caine grinned.

"Uh-huh. Because Diana would actually agree to a date, instead of having to be kidnapped in the night," Quinn answered, laughing.

"Shut up Quinn." Caine grumbled.  
"Woah. Hold on. Who said we were dating?" Kira added in.  
"It's pretty obvious." Edilio added in, sneakily eating a bag of Drake's chips.

"It's not like he wrote a song about you or anything," Sam added.

"Yeah, 'Jenny' is just a clever anagram of 'Kira'." She rolled her eyes. "Is this all you guys do? Just hang around and…eat? Aren't you supposed to be in a band?"

"Usually" Drake responded. "But you came over today." He smirked.  
"I see." She responded, turning her attention back to the one and only Squarepants. "Holy shit. The best time to wear a striped sweater is all the time. I'm wearing my striped sweater tomorrow then, it is decided."

"Why don't you just wear nothing?" Caine said, smirking. "I'm sure it'd make it easier for Drake to imagine-"

"-that she's Diana? Oh no, wait, that'll be you," Drake replied, his eyes narrowed. "Anyways, I finished the song."

"Caine I know understand why Diana doesn't like you. You're an arrogant shit face." Kira rolled her eyes.  
"AND DRAKE ISN'T? That's it. The world is spinning backwards." Caine groaned.  
Sam was busy playing with some string he'd found on the table while Quinn and Edilio watched.

"Does anyone have any balls?" Sam asked, wanting to make a yoyo.

"Obviously not you," Caine muttered.

"Haha," Sam grumbled. "I paid attention in the reproduction unit, I get the joke."

"Isn't it getting kind of late?" Quinn asked, looking at his watch. "The Lit—I mean, I have something to do at eight."

"Yeah, I think you all should get the hell out," Drake said, still looking at the TV.

"Does 'you all' include Kira?" Caine asked mockingly.

"No it does not." Drake said smugly. "She can leave whenever she wants." He glanced at Quinn. "You're going to go watch The Little Mermaid aren't you?  
Quinn blinked. "Of course not. I was gonna say The… Literary… Works of that er. Shaking spear guy."

"And afterwards, are you gonna listen to the musical works of that bread in the oven guy?" Edilio sniggered.

"Yeah, yeah, you're real clever. Now get out." Drake stood up and ushered them all out the door. "Sam, leave the string behind," he said, glaring. "I don't think it's a good idea to have you alone with that."

"Don't make me get my emotional side all up in your grille." Caine said, struggling with ghetto speak.  
"The Grill's in the backyard, now get the fuck out." Drake slammed the door on their faces.

"Thank God," Kira muttered. "I was starting to think their idiocy was contagious." She patted the seat next to her. "So, we have an empty house, a couch, a….piece of string. You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Drake grinned. "Definitely."

"Good." Kira reached for the remote and flipped to a different channel. "Under the Sea" filled the house, and both of them smiled.


	3. The Double Date

**So, there WILL most likely be a chapter four. (: This is the shortest chapter so far, we know, but we didn't want to drag it on. Enjoy!**

Drake waited by the entrance to the mall, staring anybody who gave him weird looks. Although he bet anything it was because of his awful case of bed head. He texted Caine, telling him to hurry up and get his ass to the mall. He hated waiting for people, especially if he was the first to get there.  
"My emotional side is being slow today, hold on." Caine texted back. Drake rolled his eyes.  
"Hey!" Drake looked up to see Kira running towards him. "Where's everyone else?"

"Dunno." He shrugged. "Should be coming soon, though-oh, there's Sam. Sam, that's an escalator, not a stair-" he sighed. "Sam, why are you on the floor?"

Kira clapped a palm to her face "Why are your friends so stupid?" She asked, leaning against the wall.  
"I don't know." Drake wondered the same thing himself actually.  
Sam brushed himself off and walked over to them, Astrid not far behind. "Guys. The mall floor is painful when it makes impact with your face."  
Kira blinked. "Oh my god." She covered her face with both of her hands.

"Where are Caine and Diana?" Sam asked.

Drake shrugged. "Caine said they were on the way. Diana's probably still drugged and he's waiting for her to wake up." He smirked.

Kira raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised she's actually coming." She yawned, "Even if she is drugged."  
Drake just laughed. "It's not like she's gonna cooperate with anything, she'll be a downer the entire time."  
Sam was just staring at random people coming into the mall, trying to decide whether or not any of them were hotter than Astrid.

"Quinn and Edilio aren't coming?" Astrid asked.

Drake snorted. "Yeah, like they have dates."

She shrugged. "They could always go with each other."

Suddenly, they all heard a voice a little down the hall say, "Stop looking for escape routes, Diana. Remember? This is the favor you owe me."

"Mmhmm." Soon enough they saw Caine and Diana, one excited and one very displeased, coming towards them.

"Look who decided to show up." Kira said, irritated after waiting so long. Even though it had only been ten minutes, she didn't exactly have much patience.  
"Oh shut up." Caine groaned. "It's not my fault Diana was resisting."  
"It's your fault for being so awful." Kira shrugged. "Otherwise she wouldn't have resisted."  
Diana just laughed.

Caine glared at her. "The spaghetti incident," he reminded her, which caused her to give him a poisonous look in response.

"What…I'm not going to ask," Drake said. "Now that we're all here, ready to go?"

Everyone nodded, and they headed off towards the nearest restaurant.

"They don't know what they're in for," muttered Diana, watching the servers as they all took a booth.

"OKLAHOMA WHERE THE WIND COMES SWEEPING DOWN THE PLAIN." A group of kids in the booth behind them was singing. Kira turned around in her spot.  
"Hey guys." She waited for them to turn around. "Shut the fuck up, kay thanks bye." She turned back around to the rest of the group and blinked. The other table was automatically silent.  
Drake laughed.

Moments later, a waitress sashayed over to them. "Hello, may I take your order?"

Drake looked at the menu. "Don't you have any human meat?" He asked, just to freak her out. Her face was like ಠ_ಠ.

"He's kidding," Astrid said quickly, glaring at him.

"How do you know that blondie?" He hissed. "Whatever I don't care, someone order for me." He threw the menu across the table, which hit Caine in the face. On the left side of his face, actually. "Oh shit." Drake laughed.  
Caine was twitching quite a bit. Diana slowly inched away from him.  
The waitress looked very confused, and kind of creeped out by Sam, who was staring at her with his mouth half open.  
"Hey, do you have anything you need…cooked?" Sam asked. "Cause you know, I can do that. I have this po-"

"SAM!" Astrid scolded, putting her hand over his mouth. "He has issue—"

She was cut off by a grunt from Caine; he'd just discovered that Diana was attempting to escape by crawling under the table. "You-owe-me-" he grunted, pulling her back into her seat.

"Yeah, yeah, spaghetti incident." She rolled her eyes, then, when Caine wasn't looking, mouthed "Help me" to the waitress.

"I…I don't…." the waitress shook her head, confused.

"Hungryyy." Drake groaned. Kira shot him a look. "What?" He asked. Kira winked and turned around. It took Drake a few minutes to understand.  
"I'll have whatever the hell you serve here, surprise me." She folded her hands on the table. "But I'm a vegetarian. But that doesn't mean I won't cut you if you bring me something I don't like." She smiled sweetly. "He'll have the same. " Kira pointed to Drake. "And a sprite please." She cast a glare at Drake as she said this.  
Sam mumbled. "Spaghetti."  
Diana twitched at the word.

"Um, just give me what Sam's having," Astrid said, still glaring at him.

Caine and Diana made their orders as well, and the waitress left as quickly as she could, almost forgetting to take her notepad with her.

"How much you wanna bet she's calling the cops on us?" Drake asked with a grin.

"Not funny!" Astrid frowned. "Can't you _try_ to be more normal?"

"Normal is boring." He leaned back in his seat. "Why can't you try to be weirder?" He retorted.  
"Because I'm not weird." Astrid answered.  
"I know you are but what am I?" Drake asked.  
"…Weird and stupid."  
Kira sighed. "Drake quit while you're ahead." She really wanted to know why everyone was so stupid.

Sam was still staring in the general direction of the waitress. "Do you think that if I threw this pencil at her, she'd bend ove-"

"SAM!" Astrid looked exasperated.

Meanwhile, Caine was using the crayons the waitress had given him and a napkin to start another drawing.

"If you're drawing another nude of me, I sw-" Diana grabbed the napkin and looked at it, confused. "Caine, who is that?"

"No one." Caine narrowed his eyes.

"Caine, is that….is that _Drake?_"

"Woah, what?" Drake grabbed the napkin quickly, exhaling with relief when he saw it was only a puppy.

Diana sniggered. "Made you look, Merwin."

"Not cool, Ladris." He hissed, ripping the piece of napkin in two and putting it in the middle of the table. "Fuck you." He smiled.  
Kira kicked Caine, Sam, and Astrid under the table, they all yelped in response. "Who kicked me?" Caine asked. "THAT WAS MY EMOTIONAL LEG." He yelled. Kira put on her best poker face. "I am unaware as to what you're speaking of."

"That's it," Caine said, raising a hand and pointing it at Kira. Drake took his glass of water and splashed it at Caine, who yelped and resorted instead to wiping off his damp face.

Diana had taken the chance to try and slip away during the confusion, but Caine caught her again. "Didn't we have a deal? Do you _want _me to tell everyone about the spag-"

"No! I'm here, God." Diana slouched in her seat. "When is that waitress getting back with our food?"

Drake cupped his hands around his mouth. "WAITRESSS. SAM WANTS YOUR ASS AND WE WANT OUR FOOD, ALTHOUGH PREFERABLY NOT IN THAT ORDER." He straightened up in his seat. "That is all." Kira just stared at him. "Why do you always give me that look?" He asked, shooting a glare in her direction. She laughed.  
Astrid looked like she was about to pull out Sam's hair, and Diana was actually trying to hold in some laughter. Caine was just pissed.

Five minutes and three escape attempts later, the waitress rushed back with her arms full of bowls and trays. "Let's see…" She sorted them all out and placed something in front of everyone. "Anything else?" She asked warily.

"I—" Sam could barely get a word out before Astrid clapped her hand over his mouth and just shook her head.

"Thank you miss." Drake said, smirking deviously. Kira elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow. Thanks. Thanks a lot." He glared at her.  
"Anytime." She smirked.

"Hey Caine…didn't someone used to be sitting there?" Sam asked, gesturing at the spot next to Caine.

Caine looked up from his food, and his drawing of two kittens playing with each other, and he noticed that Diana was gone. "Diana!" he yelled.

"Yes! I'm free, free at last!" The group turned to see Diana near the door, dancing.

Caine leapt up from his seat, running over to Diana and tackling her. There was a loud bang and a lot of swearing, and eventually Caine returned to the booth with a very, very unhappy Diana.

Kira patted Diana on the back. "I feel your pain, I dislike him just as much as you do." She nodded. "But." She said, getting up from her seat, "I'm done here, who's coming?" She said, trying to get out from the middle of the booth. She ended up having to walk over Drake, Sam, and Astrid in an extremely awkward fashion. "Hey there K-" Sam was interrupted by Drake's fist.  
"Don't even. That's mine." Drake stood up too. Diana looked like she desperately wanted to leave with them, which was saying something, it was quite a day when Diana would CHOOSE to hang out with Drake.

Sam started attacking the food they left behind, while Diana stared miserably at Kira and Drake as they left. "You know what?" She said, standing up. "I don't have to take this!"

"Preach it, sister!" A random lady yelled from a few booths away.

Caine narrowed his eyes. "Don't think I won't-"

"Go ahead, Caine! Talk about the spaghetti incident all you want! I don't care, you can't use that to blackmail me.

Caine grinned dangerously. "Alright." He stood up, too. "Ladies and gentleman of this fine establishment, I have an announcement. Two years ago, Diana Ladris engaged in some questionable activity with a bo-"

Apparently, Diana _did_ care, because she tackled him to the floor, stuffing his napkin in his mouth. He squirmed around, and then ended up wrestling, frequently banging their hands on the table above them.

"That's as close to second base as he's ever getting," Astrid observed.

"Young love," said the waitress, glancing at Caine and Diana as she collected the empty dishes.

Astrid and Sam looked at each other and shrugged, linking arms as they walked out of the restaurant, Sam snatching one last look at the waitress before leaving Caine and Diana to their fight and closing the door behind them,


	4. Caine the Hermit

**AN: We're sorry this one took so long, neither of us were feeling very creative, and Neddy had finals and other school work, and Hannah...well, she's just lazy. xD**

**But OHMYGOD CHAPTER FIVE IS GONNA BE THE BEST CHAPTER EVER SLDFSDFLWER**

"So, how long did it take them to call the circus and ask if they had any escapees?" Quinn asked with a grin, as he and the rest of the band set up in Sam's basement.

"Haha," Caine said, "I'll have you know we all had a very nice time-"

"…that's why Diana ran away three times?" Edilio sniggered. "Sam told us all about it already."

"Did he now?" Caine narrowed his eyes. "Why are we in Sam's house, anyways? What happened to Drake's house?"

"I told you," Drake said, leaning against a wall, "my parents are home."

"So?" Edilio asked, he didn't see much of an issue with that.  
"So," Drake continued, "my mom would kill us all for making all that noise and then we'd be zombies and I'd rather not be a zombie when I'm 15."  
"Who was the world's first Zombie?" Sam asked, deep in thought.  
The guys all stared at him for about five minutes, trying to figure out if he was being serious or not.  
Quinn cleared his throat "Jesus."  
"… Oh my god he was." Caine looked awed.

"That startling revelation aside," Drake said, unamused, "are we ready to practice the song?"

"I see you didn't bring Kira along this time," Caine said smugly.

Drake rolled his eyes. "She's busy today. She got a new job" He sat down behind his brand new shiny drumset, examining it. It was shinier than the last one. He twirled his drumsticks around his fingers as the others shuffled around with their instruments.

Caine laughed. "Doing what? Is she a stripper or something?"

Drake narrowed his eyes. "No shit for brains. She got a job as an assistant martial arts teacher or something."

Caine cleared his throat, "I see. Anyway, why are you sitting there? You're singing this one."

Drake raised an eyebrow. "Who the hell decided that?" He asked. "I'm not singing anything. I wrote the damn thing, I did my part."

"Then perhaps you'd like me to announce who the song is dedicated to, as well?" Caine chuckled. "Ladies and gentlemen, Drakey dedicates this one to his bel-"

"Oh, shut up," Drake said, reluctantly standing up.

"This is so not okay with me. I don't sing." Drake grumbled.

"You could always go for my option…" Caine shrugged smugly.

Sam interjected "I have never heard Drake sing in my entire life. This is going to be really funny."

"Shut up asshole." Drake leaned against a wall. "So… what do I do?"

"Well," Caine said, "you open your mouth and words co-"

"Not that," Drake said, visibly pissed off. "I mean where do I stand?"

"Near the microphone, obviously."

Everyone else took their places as well.

They got through the first set quickly enough, Drake was still pretty peeved that he'd been forced to sing last minute. He didn't sing. So he really didn't enjoy it. But either way he got through it, shooting glares at the other guys as he went.

"So rhyming fences and defenses wasn't that bad of an idea, I guess." Edilio piped up.

Drake raised his arms in victory. "THANK YOU."

Sam looked slightly shocked. "Caine I think you're maybe one or two steps below Drake on the puberty level…" He was trying not to laugh, since he knew Caine would throw him across the room if he did.

Caine looked pretty peeved as well, he hadn't expected Drake to be good. Fuck that shit.

Drake grinned at Caine. "You're jealous, aren't you?" He snickered.

"Of what, your shocking ability to miss notes?" Caine rolled his eyes.

"He didn't miss any-" Quinn was promptly hit over the head by Edilio.

"Shutup, man," Edilio said.

Drake laughed. "I said I don't sing, I never said I can't." He shrugged.

Caine grumbled "Mhmm."

Sam had given up on trying to conceal his laughter, he was all but rolling around, muttering comments about Caine's singing ability as opposed to Drake's in between breaths.

"Okay, are we done with Jenny for the moment?" Drake asked.

Caine grinned. "You're obviously not-" He was cut off as he ducked from the drumstick that Drake threw.

Diana approached Caine at his locker the next day, "Hey Doofus. I know you took the key to my house. Give it back before I cut your eye out." She was in a "no bull-shit" kind of mood today. Especially after she'd fallen down the stairs earlier after being tripped by Sam. She wondered if he was still stuffed in his locker or if someone had gotten him out.

Caine turned to her, "I have no idea what you're talking about." He smirked.

Drake passed by then, pulling Kira along behind him. "Its in his back pocket." He said without stopping to watch the show.

Diana narrowed her eyes at Caine.

"Fuck." Caine said, before sprinting down the hallway.

Kira snickered. "At least he can say she was in his pants now."

Meanwhile, Sam was trying to massage his body back into its normal shape. Being stuffed in a locker for an hour had given him creases in places he didn't want creased.

Astrid was absorbed in her AP Calculus lesson, the only sophomore in that class, among seniors. And the only one with a grade above a 95, but that wasn't the point.

Quinn and Edilio were outside, they had a free period, of course, so they wandered around the courtyard, finding freshmen to torment in their free time.

Drake and Kira had science, which they both hated, mostly because the teacher was a bitch who'd put them in seats across the room from each other. Eventually they ended up throwing paper balls across the room, once hitting the teacher in the head. She didn't seem amused, and promptly gave them both detention after school, pulling a groan from them both. It was a good thing she didn't decide to read the note though, that would've been really bad.

Caine was trying to figure out how to solve the problem that he now had. There was a hole in his pants where his back pocket used to be. Eventually he just ended up tying his sweater around his waist, although it kind of made him feel like an eighteen year old school girl, it was better than people seeing his Glee themed boxers.

By the time the next bell rang, everyone was in a bad mood. Sam still hurt in places he didn't enjoy hurting, Astrid had gotten a 94% on that week's Calculus test (one of her all time lowest), Drake and Kira still had detention, Caine looked rather girly with a sweater tied around his waist, and a freshman had managed to convince her friends that Quinn and Edilio were a gay couple.

The guys were pretty sick of Drake for getting detention, especially since they had planned to practice after school. Either way they ended up waiting around school for Drake and Kira to get out of Detention, which especially sucked for Caine, since he still had the sweater wrapped around his waist. Which was humiliating in so many ways.

Diana and Astrid walked by, Astrid tried stopping to say hello, but Diana just pulled her along, obviously still angry with Caine for stealing her house keys.

Quinn and Edilio were bickering about which one of them had cooler socks.

"I'm telling you," Edilio said, "zebra stripe wins. Every time."  
Quinn shook his head. "No, brah," he said, "not when there are sparkles in the mix."  
Caine, frustrated and mortified, snapped. "Are you two aware of how stupid you sound?" He asked.

Quinn and Edilio shot Caine a look, simultaneously saying "God mister grouchy pants…" before returning to their argument.  
"So you're telling me that Edward Cullen is cooler than a fucking zebra. What the fuck are you on." Edilio glared.  
Quinn suddenly didn't know what to say.

Edilio looked rather smug as Kira and Drake burst through the door of the school, looking happier than they usually did when coming out from detention.

"Hello, world!" Drake said, grinning and walking over to the rest of the band.

"You seem overly cheerful for someone who just spent an hour in a dank room, being stared at by the world's largest bitch," Caine remarked, still feeling grumpy.

Drake's grin grew. "About that," he said. "Mrs. Diglett had something else to do, so she left us alone. And, well…"

Kira snickered. Caine twitched.  
"Im not sure I want to know what happened next." Caine twitched again.  
"That's just because you and Diana w-" Drake's retort was interrupted by an attempted punch to the gut, which failed, as Drake moved out of the way in the last second.  
Edilio and Quinn were secretly making fun of Caine behind his back.  
Sam was fantasizing about Astrid.  
All seemed rather normal.  
Kira was clinging to Drake's arm. "Do you have practice today?" She asked.  
"Idunno, do we?" He asked the others.  
"I think we should have a sleepover," Quinn said, still mourning the put-down of his socks.

Caine looked at Quinn, as if wondering what he was on. "A sleep over," he repeated. "No."

Drake shrugged. "Why not?" He asked, still in a good mood. "Since you're obviously so enthusiastic for it, Caine, it should be at your house."

Sam beamed. "I'll call Astrid and Diana, although I know Diana won't come anyway."  
This was a fact at which Caine was thoroughly disappointed.  
"Fine. Everyone go get your shit and come over."  
Everyone ran off in the directions of their house. Edilio tripped Quinn, Sam was skipping, and Drake was giving Kira a piggy back ride.  
That left Caine, moping all the way back to his house. All alone. Like a fucking hermit.


	5. The Sleepover

**Two chapters in one day:D Review Review Review, it makes us happy(:**

**Now I don't think you could ever understand how excited we were to write this xD Its actually not even okay, we really need lives. We were just about peeing ourselves writing it, since a lot of inside jokes came up. And about the spaghetti incident, don't kill us, we plan on explaining it eventually… But you'll have to wait for that xD SORRY ! x]**

**ANYWHAY. The ending was Neddy's idea. Just saying. We know. Its pure brilliance. And it made us cry since we were laughing so hard.**

**ANYWAY THIS AUTHORS NOTE IS REALLY LONG.**

**ONWARD TO FOOLISHNESS.**

**-Neddy and Hannah**

* * *

"Please tell me that's not your sleeping bag."

Caine sniggered as Sam glared at him.

"I don't see the problem," Sam said.

"It's pink." Caine smirked.

Astrid and Quinn filed in behind Sam, setting their things down by the door. Quinn looked as though he was prepared for the apocalypse, with two rather large bags and a blue sleeping bag tucked under his arm. Of course, Astrid looked… Like Astrid, even her sleeping bag was white.

Edilio, Drake, and Kira walked in last. Kira had three giant grocery bags filled with Soda, chips, cookies, and other fattening items.

Drake and Edilio were carrying all her stuff. Which Edilio didn't seem very happy about.

"I believe that's everyone." Astrid said after the last three had walked in. "Diana already texted me she was busy practicing with her new dart board. She got it personalized, it is now Caine's face."

Quinn just about died of laughter. Sam followed suit.

Caine looked like a hobo had just slapped him.

"Oh, lighten up," Edilio said. "Tonight's about having fun." He dropped his and Kira's stuff on the floor.

Kira jumped slightly. "Watch it," she said. "Believe me, there are things in there that you don't want going off."

Edilio's eyes widened.

"Okay, what should we do first?" Astrid asked excitedly.

Drake sat down on the couch. "Idunno." He shrugged, stealing Quinn's iPod and hooking it up to a set of speakers behind the couch. The first thing that they heard was 'Have you ever felt like a plastic bag'. Drake quickly changed the song.

"I have never felt like a fucking plastic bag." He grumbled.

After a small debate, they settled on playing Truth or Dare. They gathered in a circle.

"So," Sam asked, "who wants to go first?"

Kira raised her hand. "Truth or Dare?" she asked Drake.

He thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Hell, dare me."

Kira smirked, "I dare you to…" She thought for a few seconds, "Go outside, knock on the next door neighbors door and sing Tik Tok to them.

Caine snorted. "She's 80."

"Exactly." Kira laughed.

Drake twitched, but he got up anyway.

"Wait wait wait." She took Astrid's bag and pulled out a bra. "Put this on first."

Drake stared. "That's terribly awkward."

Astrid was torn between laughing and dying of humiliation.

Drake strapped the bra on and walked outside. Everyone waited.

After a few minutes, Caine broke the silence. "Where do you think he-"

He was interrupted as the door burst open, Drake stepping inside. There was a look of horror on his face.

"How'd it go?" Kira asked, looking slightly alarmed.

"Shit, guys, I…I think I gave her a heart attack," he said, half whispering. "She just stared at me and then collapsed…."

Everyone looked at Drake, their faces ranging from shock to "wtf". "Did you call the police?" Astrid asked, panicked. "Did you give her CPR? There are measures you can take-"

Drake couldn't take it anymore; he burst out laughing. "You guys are so gullible!" He said, practically rolling on the floor. He took a bill out of his pocket. "She gave me five bucks and asked if I do birthday parties."

Kira laughed. Drake removed the bra and threw it at Astrid, who wasn't very pleased when it landed on her face.

"My turn then." Drake smirked. "Caine. Truth or dare?" He asked.

Caine was hoping this wouldn't happen. Since he'd rather not be dared to kill somebody in their sleep, he went for the truth option.

Drake smiled. "Please explain to us what the spaghetti incident is."

Ten minutes later, Caine had explained what it was, and they all stared in awe.

"Wow," Drake said. "I can never look at phonebooks in the same way again."

Astrid shuddered. "Or chalk," she added.

"Alright, my turn." Caine cleared his throat and looked around the room. "Quinn," he said, "truth or dare?"

"Truth." Quinn shrugged. "I'm not serenading the old dinosaur next door in a bra."

They went on like that for a few more rounds, until they decided to move on to a different game.

Caine unwillingly pulled out the twister matt from the closet, his parents had just come downstairs, seen Drake and Kira together on the couch and walked straight back up, asking Caine to avoid starting a fire.

There were a few muffled directions from Edilio, telling everyone to put their hands and feet somewhere on the matt, and a few cries of discomfort, and once Drake had yelled "CAINE YOUR EMOTIONAL BUTT CHEEK IS IN MY FUCKING FACE." Needless to say Caine was now out of the game, sitting on a pack of ice.

After Twister had gotten old, they gathered on the couch to watch a movie, muttering and trying to grab a cushion so they wouldn't have to sit on the floor.

"Kick-Ass," Caine announced, pulling it out of its DVD case and putting it into the player. He glanced at the couch and noticed that everyone had someone, or something, to cuddle with; Sam and Astrid, Kira and Drake, and Edilio and Quinn were each clutching a teddy bear. He felt rather alone as he sat in the corner.

Kira suddenly stood up. "I have to pee." She muttered, walking down the hallway towards the bathroom. With Kira's abrupt movement, Drake ended up loosing his balance and tipping over off the couch, considering he'd been resting his head on her lap.

He grumbled and picked himself off the ground and back onto the couch.

Kira had ended up taking a wrong turn and sauntering into Caine's room. She noticed an ominous light coming from the closet door, and she didn't hesitate to open it.

"I wonder what-oh my God." She simply stared at first, and then she grinned, and then she burst out laughing. She was looking at what seemed to be some kind of shrine. There were photographs of Diana everywhere, along with a few pieces of what must be her jewelry, and spotlights lighting the entire thing up.

Kira had an idea; she dug out her camera phone and stood back a little, snapping a picture of the shrine. Then she punched in a number and hit "send", smirking.

Thunder boomed outside just as she shoved the phone back in her pocket, and lightning split the sky.

After actually paying a visit to the bathroom, Kira returned to her spot on the couch, still snickering. When Drake asked her what was so funny, she started to whisper her recent discovery in his ear, but there was a sudden outburst of thunder and she was interrupted by a rather girlish scream.

Edilio turned to Kira. "Was that you?" He asked.

"Fuck no." Kira responded. "Sam why are you on the floor…" She asked with a rather irritated tone in her voice.

Sam was curled up in a ball on the floor, his pink sleeping bag over his head, shaking.

Caine snickered at Sam. "I'm sure Astrid is impressed," he remarked.

Sam glared at him. "You're just jealous that Dia-"

His sentence was cut off as lightning flashed outside, and then the electricity went out. Everyone looked around in panic for a moment, waiting for their eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"Fuck this Shit," Drake said.

"Hang on…" There was the noise of someone standing up, and some grunting. A moment later there was a bang and a swear word, and then Caine was a few feet away with a flashlight in his hands, shining the beam onto the ceiling.

Kira groaned. "I dislike the dark." She muttered into Drake's side.

"Caine do you seriously only have one flashl-" Sam started, but was interrupted by banging on the door.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW." Kira would've laughed, but she was slightly disturbed by the lack of light in the room.

Edilio piped up. "WHAT IF IT'S A BURGLER?" He seemed rather terrified.

Kira groaned and stood up, Caine's flashlight wasn't very bright, so she ended up tripping over a few things on the way to the door. "NO KIRA." Edilio yelled. "IT'S A BURGLERRRR."

There was a loud burst of thunder and a crack of lightning just as Kira opened the door, revealing a dark shape in the doorway. A silhouette. No one missed the baseball bat in their hand.

"OHMYGOD WE'RE GONNA DIE," Sam shouted, rolling around slowly under the coffee table in panic. Edilio, Quinn, Astrid, and Caine screamed, some falling down and some staggering around, trying to find a safe place to hide.

"SHUT UP TEMPLE." The figure yelled, angrily marching down the hallway, pushing Caine into the wall as they went.

"Oh shit that's Diana." Sam said, although he didn't stop rolling slowly under the coffee table. He was enjoying himself.

Kira closed the door followed Diana into Caine's room, setting her phone to the film option. Drake and Caine were close behind. Drake just wanted to see destruction. Caine didn't like these people being in his room for unclear reasons.

Diana threw open Caine's closet; Caine's eyes widened, realizing now what was happening.

"Wait!" He cried. "I can explain! I-"

He was too late, though – Diana's bat smashed down into the shrine. She felt the strange urge to yell "HULK SMASH". She hit the shrine again and again, pulverizing it, her wet hair flying around her head. Finally she stopped, looking down at the shattered remains of Caine's creepy obsession.

"That," Diana said, walking up to Caine "is what you get for making that…that thing."

"And for letting me wonder your house unsupervised," Kira added with a smirk.

Drake looked down at Kira. "You are a devious little bitch." He chuckled.

Kira nodded in agreement. "But that's why you love me."

Caine twitched. He didn't care much about the Shrine. He just didn't like having property destroyed in general. He ignored all of this and sauntered back into the living room, where the power had turned back on. He pretended as if nothing happened.

Meanwhile Drake and Kira were making out in front of Caine's room and Diana was climbing out of Caine's window, back into the rain.

"I think it would be best," Caine said, "if we never spoke of this again."

Sam laughed, having finally stopped rolling. "You kidding? What do you think is the first thing I'm doing Monday morning at school?"

"Laying in a ditch in Korea, if I hear you ever mention this." Caine was even grumpier than he had been before.

"Woah there feisty, calm down." Sam started rolling again. "Guys I swear you should try this." He rolled back and forth. The others looked at each other and stuffed themselves in their sleeping bags on the floor, rolling back and forth in the same exact spot without saying a word to each other. This relieved Caine's stress in so many ways.

When Drake and Kira finally returned, the others were still rolling in silence. They exchanged glances before grabbing their own sleeping bags and settling into an empty space to do the same.

About an hour later they were still rolling in silence.

The next morning when everyone woke up, Sam was the only one still rolling.

* * *

**How was that? xD In case you haven't noticed this fic has no plotline as of yet, its just for laughs. MAYBE we'll develop ones in chapters to come. And we're not sure how many chapters there will be, but at this rate, prbably like 6000? Haha just kidding... Or am I ?**

**We don't know what chapter six is going to be about or when it'll be up but we'll try to make it as amazing as possible xD**

**We love you all x] NYAPPY POWER.**

**Arigato~ Aishiteru~ Saranghae~**

**-Neddy and Hannah**


	6. This Llama is Out of Control

**AN: HIYA GUYS.**

**Neddy here ! Just a quick update. Alright so we know this chapter is short and all, it's just a filler, really. We actually came up with this idea at like two in the morning last night xD So uhm. Yeah. And we were thinking about having a chatroom with the readers of this fic. That is, if anyone would actually come xD Just to talk, maybe give some suggestions and get to know what our readers like and all that jazz.**

**On a side note, I am sick as a dog and Hannah has a mysterious giant bug in her house. Had we not lived in entirely different states I would've killed it for her but I can't go from New York to Chicago in under five seconds so now Hannah has to live with the bug being possibly under her pillowcase. She has no clue I'm adding this to the authors note and she's totally going to yell at me.**

**She hates me so much. It's brilliant.**

**...**

It was a beautiful day outside; the sun was shining, making the white decorations so bright they almost hurt Sam's eyes—and there was a lot of white in this picture. It wasn't a huge gathering, but there were a fair amount of people. And there, at the front of it all, was Quinn, looking uncomfortable in a suit and rocking out to some surfer song that was blasting through his headphones.

"Come on guys. My bed time is 10:30, let's get this done." Caine called out from the first row of the audience. Diana hit him over the head with a rolled up newspaper.

There was a cat in the seat next to Diana. The cat was wearing a tuxedo, which made Quinn painfully confused, yet intrigued with the mysterious feline. He turned his attention back to the podium and cleared his throat at the microphone.

"Ahem."

Astrid was standing at the base of the aisle, looking nervous but confident, and wearing nothing but white lingerie. Sam hit Quinn in the gut and winced, holding his injured hand while Quinn, now irritated, took out his ear buds.

At Quinn's nod, Astrid began walking down the aisle, a small man wearing a jetpack holding up the train of her dress. Sam grinned and waited anxiously as Astrid stepped over the underwear that the Thong Girl had dropped earlier. Drake and Kira was grabbing a few of them subtly, trying not to be noticed.

"We're like totally here today because my brah and his girl are getting hooked up." Quinn sighed. "So uh I'm gonna skip all of the boring stupid stuff that priests say and get right down to it."

Astrid's palm connected with her face.

Sam grinned.

"If anyone has any like, legit reasons why these two shouldn't get down with it, speak now or forever hold your peas," Quinn announced.

Drake looked down at the zip-lock back of peas in his lap. He picked them up and clutched them tightly to his chest. He vowed to never let go of his little peasy-weasys.

"No one? Cool, brah." He cleared his throat, noticing that the cat had changed into a stick of butter and was now surfing on its chair. "Do you brah, like, take this hot chick to be your like, legal lover or whatever?"

"Totally brah." Sam grinned brightly. He was really excited to get this over with so they could go on their honeymoon and butter each other's goats.

"And do you, blonde chick to my left, take this dude as your forever sex friend?" Quinn drawled, clearly bored with the situation at hand.

"Yep." Astrid seemed somewhere in between happy and annoyed.

"Cool. You may now eat face or whatever."

The crowd applauded, and someone yelled "TAKE OFF YOUR BRA." For some reason, Diana and Caine were chewing on phonebooks and Drake was now wearing a bonnet. Sam shrugged, anxious to get giddy.

Suddenly, a deranged man who was naked like a statue jumped in front of Sam and Astrid. "HALT RIGHT THERE," he said loudly. "YOU MAY NOT CONTINUE."

"Dude, move," Sam said, trying to shove past him.

The man pointed to Astrid. "She has hysterical pregnancy!"

Sam gasped. "You told me rolling didn't count!" he accused Astrid.

"I thought it didn't! I'm sorry Sam." Astrid burst into tears and ran away so that nobody knew where she went.

Drake stood up "I'll get her." He groaned. "ASTRID. GET OVER HERE."

Quinn was bored with the situation. He produced a bucket of fried chicken from under the podium and stuck in his headphones once more. A llama ran past wearing a sombrero. The llama had an impressive mustache.

Caine and Diana were fighting over whose baby dolphin was cutest. Kira was sitting alone, grooving to a song on her iPod.

"Oh hot reservoir," she sang, "this is my jelly!"

Sam stood in the center of it all, watching Edilio ride the llama. This was not how he had always pictured his wedding going. There had always been more sense and less clothes.

Sam was very confused. Not that that was a foreign feeling for him, but he had thought he'd at least understand his wedding. But of course, he didn't. Drake returned, Astrid trailing behind him with a chicken on her head. "SAM I HAD THE BABY LOOK! I NAMED HIM CHARLIE!" She pointed excitedly to the fowl .

"It looks like me," Sam said approvingly.

"GUYS THIS LLAMA IS OUT OF CONTROL," Edilio yelled, as the llama ran between them and started mooing.

"CALM YO LLAMA," Drake shouted. But it was too late; the llama ate the chicken. Astrid screamed.

"No! I must retrieve my child!" She started prying the llama's mouth open and began to climb inside.

Sam grabbed Astrid's back side and pulled her away from the llama's mouth. Edilio began doing the Hoedown Throwdown.

"Does anyone remember that one time," Caine yelled over the crowd, "with the spaghetti and-"

Sam woke up rolling before sitting up and ruffling his hair. It took him a moment to realize that the wedding had all just been a dream, or maybe a nightmare.

"TRIP TIMEEEE" he sang in a Justin Beiber voice, before falling back into strange and troubled dreams.


	7. Save the Fish

**AN: WE ARE SUCH LAZY LITTLE BUTTHOLES AREN'T WE. God we're sorry xD Neddy has been busy with end of the year stuff and Hannah never feels like writing when Neddy does. So we suck. Yeah. We're sorry. BUT Neddy is on Summer Vacation now and we've assigned Mondays to be our writing days. So no matter what (well unless one of us is M.I.A or something) we will be writing at least once a week. We promise. And if you've stuck with us all this time then we owe you big time. Thank's for not abandoning us and our horrible updates xD We love you all :3**

The sun was shining as they waited for the bus. Sam was smiling as he imagined all the girls he'd get to see in bikinis today.

The gang was sitting around on the sidewalk outside of school, waiting for the class trip to start. The teachers were counting off the busses and starting to board half the grade onto the first bus. They were going to a water park. Astrid was the only one disappointed that this wasn't an educational trip.

"You know you look like an idiot, right?" Drake said to the drooling Sam, grinning.

Sam closed his mouth and glared at Drake. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Meanwhile, Quinn and Edilio were off to the side, wondering whether they should have brought their Thomas the Train swimming trunks or not.

Kira, Diana, and Astrid were talking about their plans for the trip. Well Diana and Astrid were, Kira just listened. "Hopefully Caine won't follow me around all day." Diana grumbled. She was still angry about the shrine incident. "Sam better not chase any other girls but me" Astrid said, crossing her arms. Kira snickered. "Its in his job description, Astrid." She shook her head, trying to decide on whether to wear her red and black striped sunglasses or her white ones with neon blue triangles on them.

Finally, they were all loaded onto the bus.

"We should make up a song," Quinn said happily. "A bus song." He cleared his throat and started singing: "We're on a bus, trust us, where are we going? To Toys R Us-"

"Shut up before I shoot you in the face," Drake said.

Kira was stuck in between the window and Drake, who was absorbed in some game on his iPod that involved loud gun shots. Caine was slowly inching closer and closer to Diana in his seat. Astrid and Sam were under their seats, but nobody wanted to know why. Quinn was still mumbling the bus song under his breath and Edilio was wondering why he was friends with him. He truly didn't understand.

"How long until we get there?" Caine grumbled. There was a red mark in the shape of a hand – Diana's hand, actually – on his cheek.

Kira shrugged. "They said it wouldn't be a long ride. We should be getting there soon."

Kira was right, they ended up sitting on the bus for another fifteen minutes before reaching their destination. And no it was not Toys R Us, at which Quinn seemed extremely disappointed, even though he already knew they were going to a water park.

"Alright, be back here in five hours, have fun, don't bother us. Go away." One of the teachers waved them off, and most of the students complied automatically.

Kira and Drake wandered off on their own, debating which ride would be riskier. Meanwhile, Quinn had somehow convinced Edilio to go on the Tunnel of Love ride with him, since it was couples-only and it had always been his lifelong dream to ride.

"Come on," Sam said to Astrid, "we'll wait for them at the end."

After a few minutes, Quinn came out, but he was alone.

Astrid stared at him. "…where did Edilio go?" she asked suspiciously.

Quinn slowly turned to the empty seat beside him and inspected the empty space. He felt around the seat to make sure Edilio hadn't turned invisible before picking up a stick that was lying by the exit and paddling awkwardly back inside the tunnel. "I'M COMING MY LOVE."

Astrid twitched when his voice echoed through the walls.

Meanwhile. Kira and Drake had just pushed an annoying kid off of his floatie in the wave pool and into the water. They'd decided it best to flee the scene. No one knew where Caine and Diana were, or if they were even together.

It turns out Diana had ditched Caine somewhere along the lines of their wandering. Caine had been trying to start up a conversation with her, but Diana was just annoyed, so she walked away to go buy herself cotton candy. Caine decided he'd just sit around on a bench and wait until he had to return to the bus. Hopefully the others were having more fun than he was. Drake and Kira passed by as Caine was tying his shoes.

"Aww, why are you all alone, Cainey?" Kira said. "Did Diana find you sneaking pictures of her again?"

"That was one time," Caine snapped, not in the best mood. He glared at Drake as Drake sat on the bench beside him. "What have you two been doing, anyway?"

Drake smirked and flung his arm over Caine's shoulder. "Well. I would answer that but you probably don't want to feel more forever alone than you already are." He laughed when Caine shot him an irritated glare. "Oh lighten up, I'm just kidding. We threw some kids in whirlpools, the usual."

Kira laughed and poked Caine in the gut "Cheer up Mr. Grumpygills."

"Don't tell me what to do," Caine mumbled. "I don't need any cheering up. I'm having a wonderful time. This bench is...comfortable."

Kira wrinkled her nose. "That's it. You're coming with us. We'll find Diana."

"But I don't wannaaaaaa," Caine protested. "I like this bench and it likes me." He crossed his arms angrily over his chest. Drake rolled his eyes.

"Get up stupid." He grumbled, pulling Caine by the arm as Kira pushed from behind.

Caine refused to move on his own.

"If you don't move," Drake growled, "I will personally knock you out, cut off your bathing suit, and have security arrest you for public nudity."

Caine twitched slightly, but still didn't move.

"And I'll take a picture and send it to Diana," Kira added.

A heavy sigh. Then, "Alright. But I'd stay away from my emotional side, if I were you."

In the Tunnel of Love, hidden in the dark, Edilio was having a lovely conversation with a fish. Quinn was paddling around, trying to find him.

Kira and Drake managed to drag Caine around the entirety of the amusement park, throwing him on as many rides as possible without catching a single glimpse of Diana. Nobody had any clue where she was, but Caine seemed to be in a slightly better mood.

Meanwhile, Quinn had finally stumbled upon Edilio in the tunnel. "MY LOVE." He cried out, tackling him to the bottom of the lake. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MY LIFE."

"What's taking them so long?" Astrid asked Sam, as they waited outside the tunnel.

"I don't kno-oh!" Sam suddenly broke out into a grin. "I smell food."

Astrid sighed. "We can get food after we-" But Sam was already wandering towards the smell. She frowned and followed.

Edilio had been trying to pry Quinn off his person for the past five minutes, to no avail.

Meanwhile, Diana was flirting with some guy at the goldfish booth shamelessly and trying to con him into giving her one for free. He was really close to doing so, too.

Right as he was about to hand over the fish, Drake, Kira and Caine came sauntering over to interrupt the moment.

The goldfish seller looked up at the new arrivals. He squinted at Caine.

"Bro," he said, "you look like a salamander."

Caine looked offended and got his emotional side into firing position, but he was distracted by Drake and Kira's laughter.

"Well," Drake said between laughs, "you really do, man."

Caine's likeness to a salamander was only exemplified by his anger. He raised one hand and sent the goldfish man flying back, goldfish falling from his booth. Quinn and Edilio, who were stumbling past the mess, looked horrified.

"The fishies!" Quinn cried, anguished and pulling at his hair.

"OH COME ON MAN." The fish vendor cried, throwing his hands angrily in the air. "Who do you think you are, throwing me and my fish like that?" He picked himself off the ground angrily, heading towards Caine while rolling up a sleeve. Before he could even attempt to strike a punch, Drake and Kira restrained him, using virtually no effort to hold him back, even though he was a bit bigger than both of them.

"Aw come on leave the Salamander alone." Drake teased.

Quinn was running in a circle around the booth, picking up the scattered, flopping goldfish in his palms and throwing them into the large fish tank behind the counter. "THE POOR LITTLE THINGS OH MY GOD CAINE. GO DIE OKAY."

"Maybe we should get out of here," Caine said, looking slightly worried.

Edilio nodded and restrained Quinn, who was still screaming about fish equality. The three of them, along with Kira and Drake, headed rather quickly in the opposite direction of the fish seller. Soon they found their way to a stand selling food, where Sam was eating and Astrid was looking resentful.

"THEY HAVE RIGHTS. THE FISH HAVE RIGHTS." Quinn continued yelling as they approached the remaining members of the usual gang. Edilio sighed.

"If I take you through the tunnel of love again will you stop talking about fish."

"Okay!" Quinn brightened up immediately and hastily pulled Edilio toward the ride that had already proved to be a disaster earlier in the day.

Astrid raised a questioning eyebrow at Kira, who shrugged in response, "Apparently Caine is a salamander and Quinn is an advocate for fishy rights." She said while ordering a cotton candy from the vendor and taking a bite from it.

Drake snatched it from her hand and took an even larger bite of the fluffy pink cloud, which earned him a thump on the head from his girlfriend.

A few minutes later a whistle sounded, cutting through their debate about whether Nigel Thornberry or Spongebob would win in a fight.

"Time to go," Sam,who had finally stopped eating, said.

All of them stood up. "What about Quinn and Edilio?" Astrid asked.

Drake shrugged. "Leave em."

Everybody looked at each other and shrugged, then started towards the bus.

Meanwhile, Quinn had stolen a cardboard sign from a hobo. The original contents of the sign were crossed out, replaced by "SAVE THE FISH". The hobo had then proceeded to hit Edilio with his shoe multiple times, which explained why Edilio was so happy to hear the whistle. He half-dragged Quinn towards the bus.

Quinn and Edilio has just approached the bus as the doors were about to shut, and they quickly boarded and took their seats in the spot next to Sam and Astrid, behind Caine and Diana, and diagonal from Drake and Kira, who were currently trying to eat each others faces off, much to all of their discomfort.

"Guys. Guys can you stop." Caine hissed at them.

"Shut up Salamander." Kira muttered angrily. The others burst into laughter at this comment, but Caine was not amused.

"Not my fault your girlfriend wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole," Drake said, the went back to making out with Kira.

Caine glared at him, then threw a glance at Diana. "Maybe we should-"

"No."

"Just-"

"No. And if you put your hand there again, you aren't getting it back."

Caine sighed and sunk lower in his seat. Quinn, on the other hand, was practically jumping on his, shoving his sign in the bus window and shouting "SAVE THE FISH" at everyone who passed.

Edilio tore the sign from Quinns hand and hit him over the head with it, making him sit down in his seat again with a pout on his face "But the fish!"

"SHUT UP." Everyone but Drake and Kira yelled at him, causing him to cross his arms over his chest stubbornly and turn his face towards the window angrily.

In the seat across from him, Sam was telling Astrid about the dream he'd had the night before. "-and you were only wearing underwear, and there was a llama, and you gave birth to a chick but the llama ate it. So then-"

Astrid looked thouroughly worried. "Sam," she interrupted, "have you been rolling before bed again?"

Sam froze. "No. Why?" It was obviously a lie.

"Sam." Astrid sighed. "You know it gives you disturbing dreams. You told me you'd stop!"

Sam and Astrid continued arguing back and forth about his rolling before sleep and Drake and Kira continued their own… activities. Quinn and Edilio were still bickering over fish and Caine and Diana sat in relative silence.

"So…" Caine said, earning nothing but a glare from Diana, "uh nevermind…"

Diana pulled out her headphones from her pocket and plugged them in her ears, turning toward the window.

Finally, after what seemed like a very long time, the bus screeched to a halt in front of their school. Diana looked up happily and removed her earbuds. Sam and Astrid fell silent. Drake and Kira kept doing what they were doing.

"I wonder if I can get the teachers to join my campaign!" Quinn mused excitedly. Edilio, having had a very long day, simply sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

Slowly, the entire class filed out of the bus. The eight of them stood off to the side, awkward silence all around them.

"So," Quinn said, still hyper. "Who wants to have another sleepover?"

**AN: If you have any suggestions for future chapters, please be sure to leave it in the review section and we'll do our best to incorporate it into the story !**


	8. Some Much Needed Therapy

**Please read: we're putting this at the top since most of our reviewers don't seem to see it. xD But what we'd like to say is that we'd love it if you guys would give us story ideas. We do have a lot of our own, but sometimes we run out, and that's why chapters take so long. So if you guys could suggest things, even just small little things, it would be very much appreciated! :D Thank you guys.**

**AN: Hannah and Neddy here! :3 We already have an idea for the next chapter and we plan to start writing it tomorrow, so hopefully that one will be up soon. Also: don't be afraid to give us ideas or request a certain chapter! We're always in need of ideas, trust me. xD As always, every review is appreciated. On to the story!**

The eight of them glanced up at the dark, intimidating building. Their faces all showed the same expression: a gloomy sort of irritation. None of them wanted to be here.

"This is your fault," Diana snapped at Caine.

Caine narrowed his eyes and began to reply, but Astrid interrupted him. "It doesn't matter why we're here," she said. "We're here, so let's just try to get through this without getting any more cops involved, agreed?"

Drake scowled and Kira looked even unhappier, but all of them nodded.

Astrid took a deep breath. "Let's just act like we're normal. Just until we leave."

Drake shot Astrid an irritated glance before being the first to shove open the front door and step inside the intimidating looking building. "Yeah, that's possible," he muttered as he searched for the room number they had been assigned, the others following closely behind him in silence.

"Hahha, it's room 69." Sam snickered, like the doofus he was, earning a thump on the head from Astrid.

"I thought I said act normal," she hissed.

Sam pouted. They stood outside the door for a moment, glaring venemously at each other as if that would enable them to leave. After a moment, Diana sighed and shoved past Sam, then pushed the door open and entered the room. The rest followed suit.

The room was pretty big, and in the center there was a circle of chairs. One of these chairs was already filled by a blonde, perky looking woman with a clipboard.

"Well, don't just stand there!" she said, gesturing to the gang. "Come take a seat."

The group looked at each other, then shuffled towards the circle. Sam was too busy staring at the blonde woman to look where he was going, and he tripped, falling flat on his face.

Astrid sighed. "Sam, why are you on the floor."

Sam didn't respond, but instead rolled slowly towards a couch on the opposite side of the room. Astrid just covered her face with both palms and almost unwillingly went to sit by his side. The blonde woman behind the desk looked very confused at the unfolding events, but said nothing, and kept a forced smile on her face.

Everyone was seated – some closer to each other than others - except for Quinn, who stood awkwardly near the rest of the group.

"Oh I underestimated how many of you there would be… Here let me get you a seat…" The woman began to stand from her seat, but was soon stopped by Quinn shaking his head.

"No its alright I'll…" He looked at everyone in their seats before moving suddenly and sitting on Edilio's lap, earning a displeased grunt from the other.

"Um, alright, if you're comfortable…" The blonde woman settled down again, jotting down a few dates and times on the page on her clipboard. "Alright lets get started then."

"So I suppose we should start with getting to know each other so um… Names please?" The sweet blonde woman smiled at the group of teenagers before her.

They exchanged glances before the person farthest to the right started off the names.

"Kira." Her head was on Drake's shoulder, and they both looked like they'd rather be dead than be here.

"Drake." He continued the line.

"Quinn."

"Edilio." Edilio grunted, not appreciating Quinn's added weight on his legs.

"Diana." Her arms were crossed tightly over her chest and her legs were crossed in her seat, and it seemed like she would never unravel them out of pure stubbornness.

"Oh really? My name is Diana too!" The therapist smiled at her, "Sorry, carry on." She nodded towards the person sitting next to Diana, who seemed almost asleep and uncomfortable with the seating arrangements.

"Caine."

"Astrid."

"Sam." But of course, it was more of a drawl than anything else, since he was trying to stop drool from leaking from the corner of his mouth as he stared at the therapist.

"My name is Dr. Ekans, but if it'd make you more comfortable, you may call me Diana," Dr Ekans said. "Now, I think a good place to begin would be you tell me why exactly you're here."

Diana - the younger Diana - pursed her lips. "Why would that make any difference?"

"Well," Dr. Ekans said, "it'd help me know what we need to work on, for a start."

Everybody looked at each other, not wanting to be the one who told the story.

Finally, Caine broke the silence. "Not it."

Everybody else caught on and followed suit, except for Astrid. She sighed.

"Alright. Why we're here. Well, last Friday night, we had a sleepover," Astrid began. "Another sleepover, that is. And we were all there - all of us who are here, I mean. It started out well enough, but uhm..." she fidgeted in her chair and looked pleadingly at Sam.

"When we were sleeping, something uh...happened," Sam provided.

Dr. Ekans raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"I woke up at three am to this idiot trying to crawl into my sleeping bag!" Diana burst in angrily, pointing to Caine.

Caine turned red and narrowed his eyes. "You didn't have a problem with sleeping with other guys during the Spaghettti Incident, did you, Diana?"

Diana nearly tipped over in surprise. "I thought I told you never to mention that!" she hissed.

They continued yelling, and Astrid took over again, shouting over them. "And so Diana woke up, and they sort of, well, they got into a rather severe altercation. At one point they were both in the street with their pajamas on, throwing ceramic platypi at each other. And then one of the neighbors woke up and called the police - "

"- and I told you we should have run, but no," Quinn muttered angrily.

" - and Caine and Diana almost got in a bunch of trouble, but the police offered them the alternative of therapy. But they refused to come on their own, so, well." Astrid took a deep breath. "Here we are."

Dr. Ekans had a rather odd expression on her face, but eventually settled on asking a simple question rather than an intense one, "…And to whom did these ceramic platypi belong?"

Quinn's hand shot in the air quickly. "Mine miss." He sniffled, suddenly looking sad. "And what lovely platypi they were…" He trailed off, and Edilio began to stroke his hair lovingly to comfort his friend.

"I see…" She jotted down a few notes before turning to them once again. "And uh, are you two dating or what?" She pointed back and forth between Caine and Diana for a few second before resting her chin on her wrists, staring intently at the two of them.

Diana said "no" at the same time Caine said "yes". They glared at each other.

"Interesting..." Dr. Ekans raised an eyebrow and wrote something else down. After a moment, she looked up again. "And you were all willing to come with them, just so they didn't get in trouble? That's very admirable."

"Actually," Drake said, "Caine is in our band and we practice at his house, so if he went to jail we'd pretty much be screwed."

Dr. Ekans's face fell slightly. "Hm. Well then. Would you all consider yourselves friends?"

"Most of us." Kira spoke up, casting an irritated glance in Caine's direction, who seemed to sink down in his seat after meeting her gaze. "A few of us are dating. Caine and Diana just don't click. And I'm really not sure about what's going on between these two dimwits over here…" She pointed at Edilio's seat.

"I see… and are all of you in this band or…" Dr. Ekans continued jotting notes down

"No. Just the guys." Drake muttered.

"Alrighty then…" She continued scribbling on her page absentmindedly and glancing between the bored faces in front of her. "It seems to me that Caine is the odd one out."

Drake nodded wisely. "He's like a hermit. A hermit with a salamander's face."

Dr. Ekan tilted her head. "He does sort of look like a salamander."

"Very professional," Caine growled.

"Right," Dr. Ekans said, "if he doesn't get along with anybody, why do you all hang out with him?"

Everyone seemed a bit stumped at the question, but eventually one of them just started and the rest continued.

"Well for one thing he's one of those people I like having around because embarrassing shit happens to him all the time and its really fun to watch him get hurt. I love to hate him." Kira shrugged.

"I've known him since I was five." Drake added

"We're in the same band." Edilio shrugged.

"He has a pet goldfish." Quinn grinned. "His name is swimmy and I love him and if Caine and I weren't… er… friends" he seemed kind of hesitant at the word, "I would never get to see him and I would be sad." He finished, drawing a confused and slightly worried look from Dr. Ekans.

"I don't have a choice." Diana growled.

"He's my brother." Sam rolled his eyes.

"He's Sam's brother." Astrid repeated, not being able to think of her own response.

Caine scoffed at all of these responses. "You guys love me. Except maybe you Diana." He inched slightly closer to her, only to have his chair leg pulled out from under him, causing him to fall backwards onto the ground.

Dr. Ekans took all of this in for a moment, then nodded and wrote more on her clipboard. "Well, that's all very...interesting. Now, let's go back to Sam. You say Caine is your brother?"

Sam nodded. "Unfortunately." He was staring at Dr. Ekan's chest, not even blinking.

She shifted slightly in your seat. "And did you two get along when you were young?"

"We didn't know we were brothers until about two years ago." Sam explained. "We still don't live together but… yeah." He nodded, not moving his eyes.

"I see." Dr. Ekans pulled her blouse closed tighter around the top, then turned to Quinn. "Now, you seen to have a very...unsual passion for fish?"

Quinn nodded enthusiastically, nearly falling off Edilio's lap. He began a long rant about fish, their importance in society, and their lack of rights.

After about five minutes of this, Drake, eager to talk about anything other than fish, sat up a bit straighter. "When I was nine, I lit my school on fire," he interrupted.

Quinn abruptly fell silent, and Dr. Ekans looked at Drake in alarm.

"I locked my parents outside our house in the middle of a blizzard when I was seven," Kira added.

"Well that's um.." Dr. Ekans began, but was abruptly cut off.

"Oh yeah? Well when I was eight I shot my neighbor in the foot." Drake seemed smug with himself, challenging Kira.

"I tried to drown my teacher in the bathroom toilet when I was nine." Kira responded.

"When I was four I killed a baby crocodile by stabbing through it's head with a stick."

"When I was twelve I hung my younger cousin out the window by his leg."

"Yeah we-"

"I'm just going to take it upon myself to assume you two are the most compatible couple here, correct?" Dr. Ekans looked like she was about to run out the door in fear.

Drake and Kira looked at each other and nodded.

Astrid was taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. "Uhm," she said, "shouldn't we perhaps discuss the phsycology behind Caine and Diana's contradictory and dysfunctional relationship? Or maybe talk about the conflicts that arise when such a large and diverse group of peers interact with each other so often?" She tried to direct the session back to normal areas, trying to gain control of the situation.

"It's really hot in here," Sam said. "Is it just me or is it really hot in here? Maybe we should all unbutton our shirts a bit."

"It's sixty degrees, Sam," Astrid hissed.

Dr. Ekans cleared her throat. "Moving on," she said, turning away from Drake and Kira. "Who else has an...issue that they'd like to discuss, while we're here?"

Caine, who had just recently finished picking himself off the ground and sitting normally again, raised his hand shyly.

"Yes Caine?"

He turned to Diana then, who met his glance with one of irritation and slight disgust. "All I am is a salamander who loves you and doesn't understand why you hate me so much." He turned back to the therapist, who didn't know if she should smile or be freaked out by this group. "Why does she hate me so much?"

"Well," Kira said, before Dr. Ekans could even say anything, "you're an idiot. You get yourself into really awkward situations daily. Mind you, I'm not complaining."

"You break peoples' things," Drake said, still bitter about the drum set, "and then you give them a bunch of crap about now getting your allowance instead of paying them back."

Edilio shrugged. "You come on a bit strong," he admitted. "You're pretty much declaring your love for her or begging her to make out with you twenty four seven."

"You're mean to fish," Quinn said in a teary voice. "At the water park, you just tipped them over...they could have died..." He sniffed.

Diana snorted, not even bothering to design a reply.

"You're pretty creepy, brah," Sam added with a shrug. "I mean, you built her a shrine. You tried to crawl into her sleeping bag. You draw her naked in your spare time. That's weird even for me."

Astrid bit her lip. "You're a bit, well, tenacious. And you never bother to think things through, you just blast things out of your way. Not to mention how much you threaten her with The Spaghetti Incident."

Dr. Ekans could no longer hide her disgust. "You built her.. A shrine?"

"Yup." Kira laughed, "I found it and sent a picture of it to her." Her giggles cut her off and she could no longer continue her sentence, so Drake did for her.

"She was bursting through the door with a baseball bat within ten minutes." He smirked at the memory.

"Okay wait you draw her naked?" Dr. Ekans continued.

"In math class." Sam added with a nod.

"Okay, and finally, can somebody please explain the spaghetti incident to me? For professional purposes, of course," she added.

Everybody fell silent. They looked at each other, some smirking, some frowning, deciding whether to tell Dr. Ekans or not.

"No," Diana said finally.

Dr. Ekans raised an eyebrow. "No?"

"No. It's my personal business - it involves Caine, but mainly it's mine. And as such, I can request that it be kept private."

"Diana." Dr. Ekans was obviously burning with curiosity, but she took a moment to think of a professional excuse. "This might have affected your mental phsyche. It could play a role in who you are. It could even explain your relationship with Caine. I need to know what happened."

Diana maintained a stony silence, and finally Drake raised his hand. "I'll tell it," he said cheerily, and launched into the tale.

Ten minutes later, he finished. Everyone was staring at Drake, even though the gang had all heard the story before.

Dr. Ekans didn't move. She sat completely still for a moment, staring at Drake. Then, she swiftly stood up, and, carrying her pen and clipboard, walked out of the room, the door slamming shut behind her.

The gangs eyed were all glued to the door, not exactly in shock, just empty stares from all of them. "You know." Kira cleared her throat and spoke up ,"scaring a therapist so badly that they themselves need therapy has always been one of my life goals."

"What a coincidence, me too." Drake said blankly.

Kira stood up, holding out a hand to her boyfriend "Lets go...celebrate acheiving a life goal." She winked at him.

His eyebrows rose, getting dangerously near his hairline before he took her hand and bolted out of his seat and dragged her out the door, practically dislocating her shoulder in the process.

Quinn stood next, and was followed by Edilio. They both approached the door in a goofy fashion, Quinn doing the running man and Edilio doing the moonwalk. While Quinn got out the door without too much of a fuss, Edilio learned the hard way that trying to exit a room backwards did not work very well, as his head firmly smashed against the wall near the recently opened door, causing a nearby picture frame to fall and shatter into a thousand tiny glass shards. He and Quinn - who had been waiting for him at the door - stared at the broken glass for a moment before exchanging a glance and bolting from the office together.

Diana stood with a sigh and exited swiftly without a word to anyone, closely followed by Caine, who left in a similar fashion, only with his shoulders slumped far more than hers had been.

Being the only two remaining, Sam and Astrid looked at each other for a moment.

"Well?" Astrid asked, ending the silence.

"Well what?" Sam asked.

"Are we leaving...?" She stood, stretching out the kinks in her back and waiting for him.

Sam didn't respond, instead, he slowly lowered himself to the floor. "Watch. This," he said, taking a deep and dramatic breath as he began rolling back and forth in his spot on the floor.

Astrid threw her hands above her head in exhasperation, storming out of the room without another word.

Two hours later, when Dr. Ekans returned to the room, Sam was still rolling. Silently, she rolled him out the door, then returned to her desk and popped an advil.

**AN: we've been planning this for a while and just now got around to it. xD Hope you enjoyed it. :D Chapter 9 should be up sometime soon. Thanks for reading!**


	9. The Groupies

**Neddy here :3 WOOOOO 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY. And we'll be working on the next one soon I hope… quite a bit of drama in this one. Anyway ENJOY and REQUEST CHAPTERS. We've also decided that it will be ending when they graduate high school, (they're almost juniors now, so we have a summer and an entire school year to fill, so don't worry :3) We know how its ending and its beautiful in our opinion. You'll either love us or hate us**

**REQUEST REQUEST REQUEST.**

**Oh, and the lyrics at the beginning belong to Auburn. **

"And you're the apple to my pie, the straw to my berry, you're the f to my ish-"

"Quinn." Sam looked like he was trying not to laugh. "What is this, man?"

"I told you!" Quinn said angrily. "It's a song I wrote." He clutched the sheet of paper to his chest. "And if you guys are going to make fun of it, I just won't tell you anymore. I sing it to my fish every night and he loves it."

Drake, Kira and Diana were already in hysterics, holding their sides and laughing harder than they ever have before. "Kira Kira Kira" Diana said between laughs. "You're the straw to my berry." She finished, earning a snort from Kira and Drake.

"And you're the apple to my pie." Kira responded, still laughing.

Caine and Astrid were twitching and looking like they were about to throw up, while Edilio and Sam just looked completely dumbstruck.

The guy who ran the small club shuffled backstage towards the band and their lady friends. "You guys are on next." He nodded at them before returning to the stage to introduce the group performing right before FAYZ Five.

Drake stopped laughing then and stood up to feel at his pockets. "Guys where's my second drumstick."

"Oh." Sam, who'd been using it to clean out his ear, held it out to Drake. "I borrowed it."

Drake twitched and lunged toward Sam, but Caine caught him and held him back. "We're on in like two minutes," he said, "so I'd rather Sam not be dead."

Drake tore himself away from Caine, then glared at Sam. "Your life ends as soon as our performance does," he growled.

"We'd better go now, you'll be on any minute," Astrid said. She, Kira, and Diana left to find a place in the audience.

Drake looked disgusted as he wiped the end of his drumstick on Edilio's shirt, who twitched in response but did nothing because he valued his life.

"- Now introducing a local high school band who I am a personal fan of… FAYZ Five!" They heard the announcer say and the audience cheer.

They all stood and began walking onto the stage, except Caine who seemed to have caught a case of stage fright. Once they were all set up by their instruments, Drake looked to Caine, who was hiding in the curtains. He groaned and stood up from his drum set, walking towards Caine and pulling him to the microphone. The audience laughed at Caine's resistance, and Drake kicked him in the groin, which sent him tumbling forward.

Since Caine was still recovering from his recent injury, Drake cleared his throat and spoke into the microphone set up by his drums. "Just give the idiot a minute." He grumbled, pulling more laughter from the audience. Quinn, who was seated right next to Drake decided he would kill some time.

"WHO WANTS TO HEAR MY SONG ABOUT FI-" But he was interrupted by a drumstick to the head.

After a few more moments, the band launched into Caine's song. The audience seemed to enjoy it; Kira, Diana, and Astrid were in the front, clapping.

Caine, pleased with himself, turned to Drake. "And now," he announced, in payback for the groin kicking, "Drake is going to be singing his song."

Drake looked at him in disbelief. "I didn't agree to this," he hissed, so quietly that the audience couldn't hear him.

Caine grinned and shrugged.

Reluctantly, Drake took the microphone, and they started the next song. The audience seemed to enjoy this one even more; they were cheering and clapping all throughout it. Drake sent a satisfied glance to Caine, who was twitching and missing notes.

The announcer joined them on stage once again, clapping and 'whoo!-ing' into the microphone in his hand. "Well weren't all our groups great tonight?" He said, stopping for a moment to let the audience calm down a bit. "Now our first few groups had to go but I believe Fayz Five will be around backstage, signing autographs and what-not if you guys are interested." A nod from the band and more applause and cheers from the crowd at this announcement.

The band began walking backstage, Sam and Drake both offering winks to the crowd before leaving. Once they were all backstage, Quinn ran out again and grabbed hold of the microphone.

"YOU'RE THE APPLE TO MY PIE, YOU'RE THE STR—" He was cut off by Drake's firm grip around his neck, and was promptly pulled back stage with the rest of them, causing the audience to erupt in laughter.

"Alright the backstage area is now open!" The announcer said, causing the audience to rise from their seats and either run towards the curtains or walk out the door.

A few moments later, the crowd started rushing backstage. First in were Astrid, Kira, and Diana.

"Good job!" Astrid said breathlessly. "You were really good!"

"Drake's was the best," Kira smirked, hanging off his arm.

Diana didn't offer any word of praise, just crossed her arms.

A horde of fangirls came rushing in and pushed both Kira and Astrid away from their boyfriends, and neither seemed particularly happy about it.

"You were really good." One of the girls talking to Sam said, batting her eyelashes and holding her arm out for him to sign.

"I think your voice is better than the other guys… And you're really funny." One winked at Drake.

"I'd like to hear more of that song of yours…" One offered to Quinn, who seemed extremely excited to hear this.

"I think you were better than that drummer of yours… He seems like an asshole." One girl clung to Caine's arm, snuggling against him.

"Are you single?" Another was asking Edilio.

The guys exchanged glances, although Drake was the only one who seemed truly annoyed, considering he had the most fans, followed by Caine, who seemed surprised that people actually liked him.

They all signed autographs and talked to a few of their fans, although Kira and Astrid appeared to be getting restless at all the girls swamping their boyfriends, Diana seemed a bit concerned too.

Finally, when one of the girls tried to remove Drake's shirt, Kira narrowed her eyes. "Back off, blondies," she said, batting everyone away from Drake. "And you," she said to Drake, "go get me a drink."

Drake opened his mouth to say something, then shrugged and ambled off to get Kira something to drink.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" Kira said, nodding to Caine and Sam as they were swarmed in fangirls.

Astrid shrugged. "Technically," she said, "they're both rather good looking. I suppose I can see the appeal."

They both looked at Diana, expecting her to give some sort of smart alek remark, but she was silent.

Kira laughed. "You aren't jealous, are you, Diana?"

"No," she snapped back a bit too quickly. "Of course not. Maybe Caine will finally leave me alone for more than five minutes now."

"I think someone's jealoussss." Kira teased, holding one girl's arms behind her back because she had tried to punch Kira in the face. "Stop moving." She ordered her. Drake returned after a short while with a soda in his hand, and the girls who had been swarming him before got closer to him again. Kira groaned and inched closer to him again before he finally sighed and put his arm around her waist.

"I have a girlfriend go away." He handed her the soda and pulled her towards the others, leaving the heartbroken hopefuls behind them. Kira seemed rather delighted as she turned around to stick her tongue out at the girls and then kiss Drake on the cheek.

"Where did Diana go?" She asked Astrid, clinging a bit closer to her boyfriend than usual.

"I have no idea, she just stormed off a few minutes ago." She was also trying to pry a few fans off of Sam, to no avail.

Quinn was singing his song to his fans and Edilio was nowhere to be found.

"That's so sweet!" One of Quinn's groupies said, laying her head on his chest.

Sam was telling his fans about his life. "I guess my proudest moment was in math class," he said. "Three months ago, I got a C on a test. It was the highest I've ever gotten, and that was the moment I knew I was destined for great things." His eyes were fixed on the short skirts of the girls.

"You know." Caine was looking at his nails, glancing happily at his fangirls out of the corner of his eye. "I like to say I founded the band. I mean, sure, it wasn't my idea. And no, I didn't buy the instruments. And, alright, I don't write all the songs. But I allow them to practice at my humble abode, and, well..." he shrugged, trying to look modest. "What's kinder than sharing your home, really? Personally, I-ah! Watch it! I wouldn't go on that side if I were you, that's my emotional side..."

Diana returned then, coughing loudly and hanging onto the side of a relatively attractive Korean guy. Everyone looked towards her in silence for about a second before Kira and Drake finally stopped kissing long enough for Kira to look in Diana's direction.

"Oh hey Yoshimi what are you doing here?" She smiled a bit, offering a wave.

"I was just in the neighborhood…" He shrugged

"…You know him?" Diana raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"He's my cousin." Kira shrugged before turning back to Drake.

Diana twitched. Caine just laughed and turned back to his fans. "And well… I AM the hottest guy here aren't I…" He flipped his hair dramatically, earning excited nods and giggles from them.

Diana frowned and shuffled closer to him and his group of fans, pulling Yoshimi along beside her.

"HAS ANYONE SEEN EDILIO?" Quinn finally asked, missing his best friend. One of the girls pointed towards a secluded corner of the backstage area, mostly shielded by a soda machine and some old dusty instruments.

"Edilio?" Quinn walked to the spot and peeked behind the soda machine. "What are you-"

Edilio was standing against the wall along with a girl, and they were making out fiercely.

Quinn backed away slowly. "I think I'll just...go see how my goldfish is doing," he said, running off.

Diana rolled her eyes. "Anyways," she said loudly, "Yoshimi's really very interesting."

"So," Caine said, even louder. "My parents are out of the house tonight, who'd like to come see it?"

"Did you know he's been to Paris?" Diana practically screamed. "He says it's lovely."

Sams fans were finally heading their separate ways, and Edilio was staggering out of the corner asking for Quinn, who he hadn't notice run off.

Now it was just the usual gang, two of Caine's fangirls, and Yoshimi, who seemed very confused with the unfolding events.

Kira once again turned to her cousin, sitting on Drake's lap. "I'm really confused, whats going on here?" She asked pointing between Diana and Yoshimi.

Sam suddenly broke into hysterical laughter and the others looked at him and waited for him to say something. "I JUST REMEMBERED. I SAW THIS MOVIE ONCE. AND. AND. THERE WAS THIS GIRL. AND AND THERE WAS THIS OTHER GIRL AND SHE WAS LIKE 'YOU WERE PIMPING YOSHIMI' AND I JUST REMEMBERED BECAUSE YOUR NAME IS YOSHIMI" He pointed at Kira's cousin, still laughing loudly.

Everyone rolled their eyes and Caine promptly stood, the girls swarming to grab him by either arm. "So do you two want to come over?" He said, approaching the exit.

They both nodded excitedly and followed him out.

Diana gritted her teeth. "Come on, Yoshimi!" she yelled, dragging him outside. He looked around at the remainder of the gang and mouthed "help me".

"Sam," Astrid said, "it's getting kind of late. And we should probably go find Quinn, too, who knows where he could have wandered off to..."

But Sam was too engrossed with his fangirls to notice her. She sighed and set off to search for Quinn on her own.

Meanwhile, in the parking lot, Caine and Diana were, once again, in a vicious argument. Diana had begun making out with Yoshimi as soon as they set foot outside, prompting Caine to begin kissing one of his fans. They'd both tried to outdo each other, Diana even took off Yoshimi's shirt after Caine tried to remove his but ended up getting stuck.

"Don't you throw that at me!" Caine yelled, dodging Diana's earring and grabbing one of his groupies to use as a shield.

"Of course, hide behind her!" Diana took off her shoe and threw it at him too.

"Why are you even acting like this? When I try to be nice to you, you hate me, when I leave you alone, YOU STILL HATE ME." Caine yelled at her, pushing both of his fangirls aside. They both looked at each other, slightly afraid.

Drake and Kira, who had heard the commotion, came outside to see what was going on.

"BECAUSE I –" She stopped herself, crossing her arms and retrieving her shoe from the ground. "Im going home." She muttered, walking away silently.

Caine stared after her, walking in the opposite different direction, leaving his groupies confused and standing next to Drake and Kira, who didn't know whether to leave or follow after them.

"What's going on out here?" Astrid ran outside, followed by a sad looking Quinn who had drawn faces on his fingers and was now talking to them as though they were fish.

Drake and Kira looked at each other. "I don't really know," Kira said.

"Caine and Diana were fighting over...something," Drake added, scratching his head.

Astrid sighed. "Wait here." She went back inside, leaving Quinn looking dejected and alone. A moment later, she returned, dragging Sam and Edilio behind her.

"Will I ever see you again?" Edilio's make out partner asked, stretching out her arm towards him.

Edilio put a hand over his heart. "I'll always be in here," he whispered, before Astrid yanked his arm.

Together with Quinn, Drake, and Kira, they piled into the car and sped off into the night, Drake driving and Quinn still mumbling sadly to his finger fish.

Once the car had left the parking lot, Diana darted out from behind some bushes, feeling along the ground for a moment before finally finding her earring. She picked it up and started to walk off, before she realized there was still someone standing there in the dark.

"What do I do now?" Yoshimi asked, looking thoroughly scared and confused.

Diana shook her head. "Go home, Yoshimi," she said, then started the long way back home.

**REQUEST REQUEST REQUEST. And with our plans for the ending, there are 7 chapers JUST for the end. And they're gonna make us cry but we're not saying anything about it to you guys. Nope. We're gonna torture you. ALSO. Between then and now there will be at least… like twenty chapters so. We won't be going anywhere any time soon. :3 THANKS AGAIN FOR STICKING WITH US THIS LONG. We're trying to fix our inconsitency for updates and… yeah.**

**REQUEST REQUEST REQUEST REQUEST**


	10. An Offer They Can't Refuse

**AN: We're sorry, once again, for the late update. xD But you can expect another chapter soon! Hope you enjoy. :3**

Considering they had about a week of school left, the gang and the rest of the students were pretty much free to do whatever they wanted from now on without getting shit from any teachers.

They were all huddled in a circle on the floor with a small hamster between them. It was the class pet and its name was Frevor. Why, they had no idea, but it was cute so they decided to play with him anyway.

Caine was holding it now, a bit too close to his face, actually.

"Caine its gonn-"

"OW FUCK," Caine cried, dropping the hamster on the floor, which Kira quickly picked up and held close to her, petting it with one finger.

"DUDE WHY DID YOU DROP HIM." She yelled.

"THE LITTLE SHIT BIT ME." Caine pointed to his nose, which was now bleeding just a bit.

"BUT YOU DROPPED HIM."

"BECAUSE HE BIT ME."

"BUT YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM."

"BUT I DIDN'T."

Kira gave up and kicked him in the shin from across the circle.

Meanwhile, the others just laughed.

Astrid sighed and glanced back down at the textbook in her lap, frowning.

"Astrid," Sam said, "we don't even have any tests coming up."

She exhaled pointedly. "I know that, but it's never too early to-"

But she was interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. The teacher glanced up at her students, but no one went to answer the door, so she got up and did it herself.

The knocker was an impressive man in an expensive looking suit. He looked around at the students until his eyes finally rested on the gang.

Everyone looked at each other in alarm. The man seemed to be some kind of mob boss, and honestly, none of them would be surprised if they were in some kind of trouble with the mafia. Sam looked like he was about to jump out the window when the man pointed to them.

"I'd like to see those students in the hallways, please."

"Ah shit…" Kira muttered, being the first to stand. "Look, if you're here about that incident a few days ago with that Pablo guy, I left him aliv-"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm here for the band." The suited man raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh. In that case it's nice to meet you." She nodded as the others stood up.

"Uh excuse me, I can't just have you taking students out into the hallway without identification or anything…" The teacher seemed a bit worried, but visually calmed when the man pulled out an ID card and showed it to her. The gang was standing near him, waiting for him to lead them outside.

"Um, just the boys please." He squirmed a bit.

"Nuh-uh." Kira shook her head.

"… Alrighty then… Please, follow me." He held the door open for them.

The group followed him out the door. Their anxiety was only heightened when he locked the door behind him.

"Well," he said, turning to them. "You played at Unova last week, correct?"

The band members nodded. The girls glanced around at each other, and Diana pretended not to notice anyone.

"I'm here to-"

"Make us an offer we can't refuse?" Caine interrupted. Everyone, including the man, looked at him. He seemed to shrink a bit. "Sorry. Go on."

"I am actually here to make you an offer," the man said. "I'm a representative of Zone Studios, and we were wondering if you'd be interested in making a music video."

There was a moment of silence, and then everyone started talking at once.

"A music video?"

"Will there be food?"

"An ACTUAL music video?"

"Do we get paid?"

"Do you have fish?"

"Is this just a scam?"

"Can we be naked?"

Astrid hit Sam over the head with her paperback textbook for that last question. Kira shushed everybody.

"That depends. How much money do we get for this." She crossed her arms, straightening up and raising an eyebrow at the man.

He paused for a bit, staring at Kira, Diana and Astrid for a few seconds. "Wait. Who are you and why are you here."

"Girlfriends," Kira pointed between herself and Astrid, "And an angsty teenage girl who this idiot," She pointed at Diana, then at Caine, "has a crush on."

Caine blushed, shrinking even more.

"I see. And well, that depends on a lot of things…" He went off into a long-winded explanation of the whole plan, the others nodding in response.

"Uhm," Astrid said when he was finished, "I think we should have a small group meeting. Excuse us." They all walked a few feet away from the man and huddled together into a circle, their heads close together.

"I think we should go for it," Sam said. "We get money. And there might be female dancers."

Edilio looked less sure. "Man, are we sure this isn't just some elaborate plot to kidnap us and sell us to like, serial killers?"

Kira rolled her eyes. "You watch too many soap operas. I think it's a good idea."

Drake nodded. "We should go for it. And anyone who disagrees gets their eyes cut out."

Everyone looked at each other and nodded in agreement. They stepped apart from one another and walked back to the man, who looked slightly amused.

"Well?" he asked.

"We're gonna do it," Quinn said.

"Great." The man smiled at them and pulled a small paper card from his front pocket. "We're willing to start this whenever you're ready… we'll call when we want you guys in the studio."

Drake wrote all of their numbers on a slip of paper that the man handed to him and nodded. "Sounds good." He said, eyeing the card.

"Hey what about us," Kira spoke up, "We want a part in this too don't we?" She eyed Astrid and Diana.

"Yeah." Astrid nodded.

"Not really…" Diana muttered.

The man appraised them for a momeny, then grinned. "You guys can be the dancers! It'll be way cheaper than hiring real dancers. Everyone's happy."

Sam looked severely disappointed at this. Kira looked pleased, Astrid nervous, and Diana like she wanted to kill everything.

The man left, and the kids shuffled back into the classroom.

Their classmates immediately began talking excitedly to each other.

"They're still alive! That's five bucks you owe me-"

"Do you think they look beat up? I don't have ten dollars-"

"-looks like they haven't been killed, although the prostitution bet could still be on-"

The group shuffled uncomfortable back to their spot, although Drake and Kira seemed to revel in the attention.

Drake turned around at that last one, "What prostitution bet?" He raised an eyebrow, managing to look angry and curious at the same time.

"We think Kira and Sam are going to end up prostitutes." The student responded, poker-faced.

Drake twitched, slamming the students' head down on the table with quite a bit of force. "I kind of agree with you on the Sam part, though."

Kira looked unfazed.

Sam scoffed, "I'd be like, a really expensive prostitute for like congressmen and stuff."

"Sam are you gay or…" Quinn gave him a weird look.

Astrid narrowed her eyes and moved significantly closer to her boyfriend.

l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l

"I SWEAR TO GOD, CAINE," Drake yelled, glaring at the hole in the wall. "THAT WAS ALMOST MY HEAD."

"If you don't know by now which side not to stand on, you'd deserve it-"

Kira stepped in front of Caine. "Say that again?"

"Guys, guys!" Astrid yelled. Everyone fell silent. "Be quiet for a second, the phone is ringing."

It was two days after the man had spoken to them, and they were rehearsing at Caine's house, althouth there wasn't much rehearsal actually going on.

Astrid grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

There were a few moments of silence in which everyone's eyes darted around the room at each other. "Yeah." Astrid nodded, speaking into the phone.

"Okay sure, thanks." She hung up, smiling. "We have to go in tomorrow…"

"Woooo!"

"Yeahhh!"

"WILL THERE BE FISH?"

Everyone was talking at the same time. Except for Drake and Diana, who were too busy arguing over the last soda, which Drake ended up opening and sipping from about a second before she tackled him to the ground, which resulted in the both of them covered in soda.

"God damn it…" He muttered, pushing her away. "Go buy more soda."

Caine stepped towards Drake. "Shut up."

Drake raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Idiots." Diana sighed. "Do you want to make the video with both of you looking like you just got ran over by a car? Just let it go."

Caine and Drake glared at each other but dropped it.

"I wonder what we should wear," Edilio thought out loud.

"They'll probably give us our outfits once we're there," Sam said.

Astrid was looking nervous at this talk of outfits, biting her lip. Kira grinned.

"You aren't worried about what you'll have to wear, are you?" she asked Astrid.

"No," Astrid snapped.

Quinn interrupted them. "Did he say anything about a fish tank?"

Astrid sighed.

"Wait," Quinn raised his hands, making everyone look at him.

"…What?" Kira asked after he said nothing for about a whole minute.

"What if. Its. An underwater. Music video. Oh my god." He put his hands on his cheeks in shock.

Edilio hit him with a nearby stick.

The next day, the group was standing outside a large, fancy building, smiles on their faces.

"So." Edilio said.

They all took a deep breath, and then entered the building. There was a lot going on; they had to go up to a secretary, who pointed them in the right direction.

"Great, great, you're here." A man, who Introduced himself as the director, greeted them once they all entered, glancing around nervously. "It seems that way, yes," Diana rolled her eyes. The director shrugged her off and Started with a few directions and introductions, telling them the basic schedule for the next few days. "... So basically, we'll have maybe three or four days just to practice and then start the filming, okay?" They all nodded in agreement. "Uh we're gonna need two more dancers." He glanced over the girls. "I'll call Lana," Quinn quickly pulled out his phone and dialed her number. "Uh should I call Penny...?" Caine asked, fidgeting with the phone in his hands. Drake groaned loudly, pressing the bridge of his nose between two fingers in frustration. "I guess," Sam shrugged. Drake groaned louder. Kira hit him with her wallet.

Half an hour later, Lana and Penny arrived, Lana looking grumpy but Penny looking pleased.. Drake's eyes narrowed at the sight of Penny's smirk. She ignored him and strutted over to Caine.

"Hi Caine," she said, smiling widely. Diana gave her a look to rival Drake's.

The director walked over to them. "We're all here, then?"

"I better be getting paid for this," Lana quipped.

"... Yeah. Okay, uh, head back behind those curtains and you'll meet your choreographer. She'll give you your outfits and all that." He motioned towards a thin burgundy curtain in a corner of the room. Kira shrugged, and was the first to approach the curtain, the other four girls following after her, hesitating slightly. "Wait," Drake said, "Which song are we doing?"

"They should do your song," Penny said to Caine, stepping closer to him.

Drake snorted.

"You'll be performing Mr. Merwin's song," the director said, before nodding to them. "I have to go take care of something, but I'll be back before you start."

The guys headed into a different room than the girls, where they met a second choreographer. He'd just started showing them the basic moves when a scream errupted from the girl's room.

The guys looked at each other, then rushed over in the direction of the scream.

Sam's mouth dropped open. Kira was already dressed in her outfit, an extremely skimpy looking ensemble.

The scream had come from Astrid, who was standing there, pale faced. "I'm not wearing that!" she said loudly. Sam was too busy staring at Kira to notice.

Drake grunted and kicked Sam in the back of the knees, causing Sam to kneel over.

Just then, the male choreographer poked his head in. "Is there a pro-Mr Temple, why are you on the floor?"

"Yes, there is a problem!" Astrid turned to him. "Have you seen what they expect us to wear?"

"... Yes, I have. Your friend doesn't seem to have an issue with it." He shrugged, "please just hurry up, we don't have that much time. Oh and guys we need you for camera testing and what not. You have ten minutes to meet me up front." He shot them all a thumbs up before slinking away again. Drake had somehow inched his way towards Kira and had an arm around her waist - which was more exposed than it should have been - and was glaring at Sam, who still looked like he was trying to pick his jaw up off the floor. "Its not that bad," Kira shrugged, taking a sip from her soda. "I agree," Drake and Sam said simultaniously. Astrid still looked bewildered and slightly afraid. Diana and Penny had already gotten dressed, but were wearing sweaters and angry faces. Lana was staring at her outfit with a confused expression. "But wait how am I supposed to put this on. There are so many straps.." She scratched her head in confusion. Kira sighed and handed her soda to Drake, "here, I'll help you. Come on." She pulled Lana behind another curtain, which finally got Sam to snap back to average.

Astrid glared at Sam. "A little help here?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't see a problem with the outfits," he said.

Astrid signed and looked helplessly at the outfit in her hand, then headed into the changing room after Kira and Lana.

The guys went over to examine their outfits. They were simple but stylish, black tshirts and pants. They headed into a separate changing room.

A few minutes later, everyone was ready to go, except Astrid, who refused to come out of the changing room.

"You can't make me!" she shouted at them through the door.

Kira sighed. "It's really not that bad, Astrid." She turned to Diana. "Tell her!"

Diana, who was still in her sweater, rolled her eyes. "Why? I'm not too keen on the outfits either."

"Three minutes!" The director called.

Caine narrowed his eyes. "Get her out here or I'll tell the producers about the Spaghetti Incident.

No one moved for a minute. Diana pursed her lips. "Fine." She unpeeled herself from the wall and headed into the dressing room.

Everyone leaned in, trying to here what was going on. There were a few muffled words and then a loud bang, and Diana emerged from the changing room, dragging Astrid by her ear.

Drake laughed, rejoining Kira after she returned from assisting Lana with her outfit. Lana also insisted on wearing a sweater. "I honestly don't see the big deal," Kira shrugged, leaning into Drakes side, "They really aren't that bad." Astrid was struggling to pull her sweater over her head, and Sam was trying to figure out a way to rip it before she could accomplish said task. Eventually she succeeded, casting an angry glare at her boyfriend, and then redirecting her attention towards Kira. "Well just because you dress like a slut every day..." She mumbled under her breath.

Kira put a hand to her mouth in mock surprise. "Language, Astrid! There are children here!"

Before Astrid could reply, the director joined them. He looped his arms around Astrid and Kira. "Are we ready to start practice?" He asked with a grin.

Everyone nodded, although some of them looked less than enthusiastic.

He led them all to where they'd be performing, a very large room with fancy multicolored lights and a smoke machine in the corner.

The choreographer took the girls to the side, showing them a few things they should know for the video. None of them seemed really enthusiastic, but Kira at least seemed comfortable. The guys on the other hand, were just instructed to play as they normally would and stand in certain places. Once they got through the first rehearsal, the director smiled at them all. "Okay great, are the girls ready yet or what?" He looked over to the choreographer.

Diana pursed her lips. "Do we have to take our sweaters off?"

The director looked at the choreographer and shrugged. "Since it's just a practice, I suppose not," he said.

Everyone got in place. Penny was standing a bit too close to Caine, and Diana was off to the side, as if trying to disassociate herself from the rest of them.

They all went through things a few more times, until the director checked his watch and said he was satisfied for the day. "Same time tomorrow everybody?" They all nodded, tired after a long days work. The girls all headed back stage to change, except for Kira, who insisted she didn't want to. When Penny ran out of the changing room, she bounded towards Caine, she appeared so excited that she didn't even notice the microphone wire laying around on the floor.

It all happened very fast. Penny's foot snagged on the wire and she tripped, grabbing onto the back curtain and bringing it down with her. But she didn't hit the floor. Instead, she slammed into Caine, who was so started that it set his emotional side off. Within seconds the entire set was falling down around them. Cameras and microphones flew around their heads and into walls. The smoke machine was ripped from its place and fell to the ground. A curtain dropped on both of them and knocked them over, and all of this was accompanied by a great deal of noise.

Everyone heard the noise and rushed out onto the former set, some of them half undressed. Their mouths dropped open and they looked around in shock.

The directors jaw was on the floor. He wasn't quite sure how that had all happened in a matter of seconds. The others looked around, concerned. Caine and Penny just looked exhausted from all that movement. "Get out." The man twitched. "But does that m-" Drake was cut off. "No. No video. Just leave." "Bu-" "OUT." The group scurried out quickly, not wanting to give anyone the chance to call security.

"Can I at least keep the outfit?" Kira yelled behind her, but before anyone could reply, Drake shut the door behind them. The gang stopped to catch their breath. Then, slowly, they all turned to glare menacingly at Penny.

She stood for an entire second before turning around and running away as fast as she possibly could. Drake took off after her, screaming profane things.

The rest of them stood there awkwardly.

"so...no fish?" Quinn asked sadly.

Edilio shook his head. "And no video."

"And no skimpy outfits," Astrid added cheerily.

They stood there until Drake came back, his hands slightly bloodied and Penny's sleeve in his hand, looking triumphant. Then, they began the long trek home.


	11. Parent&Teacher Conferences

**AN: We're sorry this chapter's so short! But the next chapter is currently in progress. Enjoy! :3**

. . . . . .

A few days had passed, and they had another four days of school left. That meant it was time for the dreaded, end-of-the-year parent/teacher conferences. As much as the gang hated it, they were at least glad they got a day off from school, and all decided to hang out at Caine's for the day.

"Caine, honey, we're headed to your school now." His mom said, coming down the stairs, nodding at the rest of the gang politely. "You all behave..." she looked directly at Drake and Kira for a moment, who were cuddled up on the couch together, although Kira seemed a little upset about something.

His parents left, and the slamming of the door behind them was the only sound. The entire gang seemed slightly anxious, even Drake and Kira, who didn't really care about what their teachers said about them.

"So," Caine said after a few minutes, "ten bucks they tell Drake's parents to put him in juvie."

This earned a slight smile from Drake. "You're on. They're way too scared to tattle."

"I bet they'll say the same thing about Kira," Quinn added in, chuckling just a bit. Kira stared at him for a second, before closing her eyes, saying nothing.

The rest of the gang blinked. They'd never known her to let up an oppurtunity to make fun of her own school record.

"Whats up with her?" Sam mouthed to Drake. He merely shrugged, casting a slightly concerned glance at his girlfriend.

. . . . . .

Meanwhile, Caine's parents had just arrived at Perdido High for the conference. They made their way to their son's classroom, where they found an expectant teacher waiting for them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Soren," she said with a smile. Then she gestured to the seates in front of her desk. "Please, sit down."

Somewhere across the school, Drakes parents were seated with his math teacher, "Your son is definitely... An... Interesting... Student." There was some slight persperation after every word he spoke. "Oh please don't tell him I said that."

A few doors down, Kira's parents were seated with their English teacher. "Your daughter seems more infatuated with her boyfriend - who, I personally think, is a bad influence on her - and practicing her martial arts on other students than her school work." The woman peered at them over her thin-rimmed glasses. They muttered a few words in Korean, which the woman didn't understand at all.

Astrids parents were showing her Calculus teacher all her old test scores, dating back to first grade, although he wasn't particularly interested.

In the next room over, Sam's parents were getting a lecture from his history teacher on how he spent most of his time ogling Astrid and not nearly enough time focused on schoolwork.

Quinn's teacher rocked back in her seat, frowning. "Your son seems a bit...well, he...here." She rummaged in her desk and took out a folder. "I asked my students to write an esssay on who they most admire."

Quinn's parents looked at each other. "And...?" his mother asked.

His teacher sighed. "He wrote a three page essay on his goldfish."

In a different hallway, Edilio's parents were pleased to learn that their son was a fairly normal student who completed his work on time and paid attention in class. "Although," his teacher added, "I'm not too sure about that group he hangs out with. They seem a bit, ahh...suspicious."

"Your son is, uhm." Caine's teacher began, "Well I've found.. Nude.. Drawings on his homework on more than one occassion." Caine's parents seemed unphased. "Of one of his fellow classmates, actually." Caine's parents blinked.

Diana's teacher sighed. "She does her work well enough, but she can't control her temper. She sasses off in class almost daily, and some of her answers on her exams are a bit, well...sarcastic," she said sternly. "You might want to tell her to tone down the attitude."

Back in Kira's classroom, her teacher was frowning. "I'm sorry," she said to Kira's parents, "I can't understand what you're saying..."

But they continued to talk in rapid Korean, making vague hand motions that didn't help at all.

. . . . . .

Back at the house, the gang sat spread throughout the living room, Sam flipping through Netflix. "Horror movie or perverted high school movie." Sam asked, flipping between the two categories.

"Horror movie," everyone agreed, except Kira and Astrid.

Kira said nothing, but Astrid rolled her eyes and said "Neither"

"Caine," Diana warned, as he tried to subtly scootch next to her in her armchair. She pushed him off, and he made a thud as he hit the floor.

"Caine, why are you on the floor," Drake asked. Then he frowned. "Huh. That felt unnatural for some reason."

Edilio was sitting cross legged on the floor. "So," he asked as the movie began, "what do you think our teachers are saying about us?"

"Pfft, probably nothing bad about you.. Or Astrid, but the rest of us.." Drake scoffed, "I wouldn't surprised if at least one of us got grounded."

Kira grumbled a bit and shifted away from him, resting her chin on her palm and staring at the TV screen. Drake shot a confused look at her.

"Whats your deal?" He mumbled.

"Wouldnt you like to know." She snapped. Everyone froze, they'd never heard Kira angry at Drake.

"Should we...uhm..." Edilio gestured awkwardly to the door. "We can go if you guys want some private time..."

"I'm not going anywhere," Sam butted in. "The movie's just getting good!"

Caine was hiding behind Diana's chair, staring with wide eyes at the screen.

Drake was still staring at Kira in shock. "Yeah, I do want to know!" he said.

"Well you should already know, asshole." She raised her voice a bit. Nobody seemed to be watching the movie anymore.

"... Excuse me?" Drake raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"Ohhhkay guys, settle do-" Quinn started.

"You're not excused," Kira glared at him.

Everyone was staring at the tense couple now, except Caine, who was still watching the movie.

"Look, if you're just going to yell at me you can leave," Drake said. "What am I supposed to do if I don't know what's wrong?"

Kira grit her teeth. "Maybe-" But she was interrupted by a loud scream. Slowly, she turned around, only to see that the screamer had been Caine.

Diana noticed it, too. She sighed. "I'll take care of him," she said, covering his mouth with her hand. "Continue."

"Well do you remember what I asked you to come to yesterday? My presentation? You promised you'd be there and you weren't." Kira was pretty much yelling now.

"SO I FELL ASLEEP. I'll go next time, god." Drake wasn't quite yelling yet, but he looked furious.

"THERE WONT BE A NEXT TIME." Kira stood, her fists balled up at her sides. "IT WAS THE LAST ONE."

"Maybe we should duck behind something in case this gets violent," Quinn whispered. "Can't be too careful."

Everyone hushed him as they watched the couple fight. They'd never seen Drake and Kira have so much as a disagreement before, let alone a full blown argument.

Drake shrugged. "It's not like there's anything I can do about it now, is there? Do you want me to go grab my time machine and wake myself up?" He took a deep breath. "Maybe I didn't want to go anyways!"

Kira's mouth dropped open. She grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at him. "It'd be nice if you cared!" she yelled, tears spilling out of her eyes. Then she ran out of the room.

Everyones expression was exactly the same, jaws on the floor and eyes wide. They could have lived to see a dinosaur before they thought Drake and Kira would have a fight.

"W-WAIT. KIRA." Astrid called out, running towards the door to chase after her friend. She made sure to cast a glare at Drake before she disappeared.

"Fucking shit..." Drake ran a frustrated hand through his hair, kicking the pillow that Kira had thrown at him and stomping out the door in the opposite direction, not even bothering to look at the others.

"... Wait..." Quinn started, "Did Drake and Kira just break up..." He, and everyone else looked extremely confused.

"I... I'm not sure..." Diana blinked.

Edilio slowly got up from the floor and walked to the window. He peeked outside. "No fire falling from the sky. No mass destruction. No corpses littering the street. So it's not the end of the world. But..." He scratched his head, confused.

Sam frowned. He was more confused than he'd ever been, even in math class, and that was saying something.

"So," Diana said after awhile. "Are we just gonna...sit here...or..." Something moved beside her, and with a start she realized that she was still holding Caine's mouth. She let go, and he gasped for breath.

Astrid came in then. She looked more tired than she had a few minutes earlier, and her hair was a mess, and her shirt was soaked. "Well that went... Terribly." She frowned, plopping down in an armchair near the door.

"What happened?" Edilio asked, looking a bit concerned.

"Well," she sighed. "I caught up to her in the parking lot across the street, and then she cried on me," she pointed to her wet shoulder, "and then she said a whole bunch of stuff that I couldn't understand." She sighed again. "She went home. But she was a mess."

. . . . . .

Meanwhile, at Perdido High, Sam's parents were recieving a lecture from his teacher about his lack of academic motivation.

"He just doesn't TRY," his teacher said, frowning. "I'm sure, if he applied himself, he'd do very good work, but he just doesn't pay attention."

A few more conferences passed, and the gangs' parents had recieved mixed reviews about their children. Although the majority of them were unphased, due to the fact that it was all old news to them at this point. Kira's parents had decided to play a little game with all of the teachers - speaking only Korean until their time was up, when they said 'Thank you for your time, have a nice evening,' with flawless pronounciation. All the teachers had been thoroughly confused.

Kira's mom had also complimented Drake's mom on her dress when they passed each other in the hallway, completely oblivious as to who she was. They'd started talking, and after about ten or so minutes, so did the husbands.

Half an hour later, they were all practically best friends.

"Would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow?" Kira's mom asked, adjusting the purse strap on her shoulder.

Drake's mom smiled. "We'd love to!"


	12. The Dinner

Drakes parents were trying to get him to dress nice - like them. But he refused. Eventually, they had to settle for letting him wear jeans and a t-shirt.

"I swear, they'll never invite us over again because our son doesn't dress nice." Drakes mom muttered, fumbling around in search of her car keys.

"Im really not in the mood," Drake grunted. He hadn't felt particularly great since his fight with Kira yesterday.

"Yeah okay, now go get your father, we're leaving." She rolled her eyes, running out the door with her keys jingling in her hand.

. . . . .

"Mom," Kira didn't look up from her laptop. "Im not wearing a dress, and I'm not going downstairs." She grumbled. Her mom had been trying to get her in a dress for the past hour.

"Kira. So help me god, you are having dinner with us. All, of us, and you'll be polite about it." Her mom slammed the door behind her.

Kira groaned. She really didn't care about whoever it is that was coming over - her parents hadn't told her. She shut the laptop and went to go look over herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess and she had slight bags under her eyes from lack of sleep the night before, and her PJs weren't particularly suitable for dinner, but that was just too bad, since she had no intention of changing.

. . . . .

In the car, Drake stared out his window. He didn't know whose house they were going to, and he didn't really care. He'd probably have the poor hosts in tears by the end of the night, especially considering his gloomy mood.

"Why are you so down?" His mom asked, glancing back at him.

He rolled his eyes and didn't answer.

"I bet he got some sort of award for improved behavior," his dad joked from the passenger seat. "The teachers didn't say anything particularly bad this year, it was a shock."

Drake snarled a bit, but didn't answer. Before long, they were stopping. And unfortunately, Drake recognized the house. "... You have got to be kidding me." He thought aloud.

"What was that?" His mom turned to him, having missed what he'd said.

"Nothing." He sighed and shuffled out the door, not really wanting to go through with this whole mess.

The doorbell rang, and Kira's mom rushed to open it, not even bothering to look through the peephole.

There stood Drakes parents, smiles on their faces, and Drake, who looked more angry than anything else now. The parents exchanged some greetings, handshakes, and a few laughs before stepping inside.

"Oh, is this your son? It's nice to meet you." Kira's dad held out his hand for a handshake, but was instead given an icy glare and a shove as Drake sat down at one of the remaining seats at the table.

Kira's mom practically ran to the stairs and yelled up, "Kira, get down here! The guests are here!"

After a moment, there was a loud thump, and then footsteps going down the stairs. Kira's hair was a mess and she was wearing her pajamas. She looked around for a moment, then saw Drake and his parents. Her jaw fell open.

"They're the guests?" she asked in disbelief.

Her mother frowned. "That's not very polite, Kira," she said. "What's the matter?"

"... Do you two know each other?" Drakes dad quirked an eyebrow, looking between his son and the messy looking girl at the stairs.

Drake grimaced a bit. "You could say that."

Kira frowned. "I'll be in my room." She turned and started back up the steps.

"Ohhhh no you won't." Her mom grabbed her by the back of the shirt and pulled her all the way to the table, even going out of her way to sit her down. Right across from Drake, even. Neither of them seemed very happy about that, but said nothing.

"Im sorry about her... She's usually not like this." Kira's dad apologized.

"I'd say the same for Drake but... He's always like this." His father laughed. Everyone else did too, except Drake and Kira. She refused to look up from her silverware, but he was openly glaring at her.

The parents made light, easy conversation. They got along like they'd been friends for years. But both Drake and Kira remained silent.

"I was worried about Drake not wanting to dress up for the occassion," Drake's mom said, "But it seems to be a trend going around!" she nodded to Kira.

Kira's mom pursed her lips. "I tried everything, but she refused to get dressed up."

Kira glared up at her mom. "I can hear you, you know."

Drake scoffed, taking a sip of soda.

Kira glared at him from across the table. "Shut up, Merwin."

Drake almost spit out his drink. A lot of people called him by his last name, but he'd never heard it from her, and it sounded way too formal. He recovered quickly though, and smiled at her, in a way that was meant to be intimidating. "Dont believe I said anything, Kira." He quirked an eyebrow.

She glared at him for a moment longer, before violently stabbing a French fry on her plate with her fork, with a hiss in his direction before peering back down at the table. Their parents exchanged nervous glances, but otherwise ignored the unfriendly confrontation.

"So," Drake's dad said after an awkward moment of silence. "I hear Kira practices karate?"

Kira's mom nodded. "That's right. She had a presentation this weekend, didn't you, Kira?"

Kira's lips tightened. She didn't say anything, simply continued mutilating the potato on her plate.

"How'd you do?" Drakes mom smiled at her, ignoring her violent behavior. "Are you a high rank?"

"Fine. Black belt. I'm an assistant." She answered without looking away from the now gruesome looking French fry on her plate.

"Wow, that's impressive." His mom nodded, turning her attention back to the food before her.

"Drake, I bet she could beat you up." His dad laughed.

Drake an Kira both spoke at the same time.

"Of course I can."

"Definitely not."

They exchanged glances.

"Please, I beat you in arm wrestling in like three seconds," Kira snorted.

Drake narrowed his eyes. "I let you win. And besides, I was tired."

"If by tired you mean weak-"

"Who wants a refill?" Kira's mom interrupted, standing up abruptly. Kira glared at her, and Drake looked down at his plate.

Everyone was quiet again. The adults were mainly confused about the relationship between their children. They couldn't tell if they were being friendly or not. Things got kind of awkward from there. When Kira's mom brought out some cake, Drake tried to lighten the mood. ... By 'accidentally' flicking some icing onto Kira's face.

Kira's hand slowly went to her cheek. She brushed away the icing. Then, without a word, she stood up, swiped some icing from the cake, walked over to Drake, and rubbed it on his nose.

Drake almost laughed, but could only really muster a smirk. "Very funny," he shook his head.

Kira giggled a bit, suddenly forgetting about their recent argument. She pressed her palms to the top of the cake, and then slid them down Drakes cheeks.

"KIRA." Her mom looked disgusted, "That is no way to treat our guests... I'm sorry, she really isn't like this." Her mom assured Drakes parents, who were just trying to figure out why Kira was still alive.

"Kira, go show him to the restroom."

"Fine, fine..." She was well aware that Drake knew the location of the bathroom quite well, but she played along.

Drake was laughing, now. His parents were eyeing Kira with a confused expression. She started up the stairs, pausing when she noticed he wasn't following her.

"Are you coming, or..."

Drake put on his best poker face and followed her.

Kira stopped right outside the bathroom. She stood in front of the door and crossed her arms.

"What?" Drake came to a stop right in front of her.

"I'm waiting for you to apologize."

"For?"

Kira narrowed her eyes.

Drake sighed. "I'm sorry I fell asleep instead of going to you presentation."

Kira raised an eyebrow. "And?" she asked, pointing to her cheek.

"I'm sorry that I wasted perfectly good icing by flicking it at your cheek."

She smacked him on the arm. "Drake!"

The parents seemed content enough, they disregarded the lack of icing and ate the cake anyway. They hadn't heard any thumps, screams, or any glass breaking from upstairs so they assumed all was well.

"Well, it's true," Drake shrugged, smirking just a bit.

Kira rolled her eyes, opening the door to the bathroom and motioning him inside.

Drake stepped in and shut the door behind him, and Kira walked across the hall into her room and resumed her pre-recorded movie as she crossed her legs on her bed.. Which just so happened to be Saw IV.

Fifteen minutes later, neither Drake nor Kira was back at the table yet. Drake's dad stood up. "I'll go see what they're up to," he said.

The bathroom door was open, but no one was inside. Frowning, he was about to head back, when he heard a noise coming from Kira's bedroom. He cracked open the door, only to find Kira and Drake making out on Kira's bed, Saw playing in the background.

He opened the door more, but Kira and Drake were too busy to notice. With a shrug, he sat down on the edge of the bed and watched the movie.


	13. FAYZ Five Musical

**AN: WE'RE HORRIBLE UPDATERS WE KNOW. Thank you for being patient with us. :P**

**The one year anniversary of this fanfic is coming up – it's hard to believe it's been almost a year since we saw that music video and this story popped into our heads. We'll definitely have an update on the anniversary. Until then, enjoy this chapter!**

—

"Just move the desk over there - no, the other left - no-" the teacher sighed, putting her hand to her face. "Nevermind. Just leave it."

Sam shrugged and went back over to where his friends were. Caine and Diana were perched on desks, Quinn and Edilio were having a very in depth discussion about whether black was really a color, Astrid was flipping through one of the text books they'd be using next year, and Drake and Kira were standing so close together that they were practically merged into one person.

"... Comfortable there?" Sam raised an eyebrow at the two, rolling his eyes a bit. He figured they should've known things would get back to normal so soon. Kira smiled and nodded. Astrid looked up and frowned, "Guys, we have two years of school left after today." She looked...sad. Everyone else cheered.

Astrid tightened her lips. "But after those two years, we'll be thrown into the real world! We'll have to fend for ourselves! No more teachers and parents to fall back on! No more tests! No more learning! No-"

"Woah, calm down," Sam said. Astrid, who looked as though she was about to begin hyperventilating, took a deep breath.

"If it was a color, it'd be on the color wheel," Edilio was saying to Quinn. "But it's not, man. The wheel doesn't lie."

Quinn rolled his eyes. "You just can't see past the conventional, brah. It's called an open mind." Drake thumped Quinn and Edilio on the back of the head. "Black is a shade." He concluded. Neither of them argued. Diana kicked her legs back and forth, not seeming to be in a very talkative mood today. Caine was considering asking her what was wrong, but was far too scared she was in a 'I wanna hit Caine' mood.

"We should do something this summer," Astrid said, having calmed down a bit. "Something really fun."

Drake and Kira looked at each other suggestively. Caine snorted.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Not what I meant. "

Sam opened his mouth. "I know some fun things-"

Astrid slapped his arm. "Not what I meant."

"Well then, what did you mean, Astrid?" Kira rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed that Astrid couldn't seem to take a joke. "I don't know... We should go to the beach... And other stuff I guess." They all nodded in agreement.

"I liked my ideas better..." Sam mumbled.

"SWIMMY." Quinn cried from across the room. He had left the group momentarily because he was helped to clean out the coat closets, and it appears he had found the long-missing class Goldfish - Swimmy - under a crate. Dead.

Drake rolled his eyes. "What did you think happened to that thing?"

"Our teacher said it joined the carnival!" Quinn said, sniffling.

Edilio was obviously struggling to hide his laughter. "I'm sure there was no pain involved, Quinn."

Drake smirked. "There was," he said. "I stepped on it."

"Drakeee." Kira whined, swatting him on the arm. "He did not." She shot him a glare before patting Quinn on the back. "He was a good fish."

Edilio nodded. Sam, Drake, Caine, and Diana exchanged annoyed glances, while the others comforted Quinn, who was crying now.

"Aw he's in a better place, Quinn." Astrid assured him. "Now he can't get eaten by sharks."

Drake smirked again.

"Moving on," Diana said dryly. "I can't do anything on Wednesdays."

"Why not?" Caine asked, moving a bit closer.

"I have to take anger management classes," Diana said through clenched teeth.

Drake snickered. Kira raised an eyebrow.

"What for?" she asked.

Diana's eyes flashed. "None of your business. But I have a plan to get out of it."

"Such as...?" Astrid said.

"It involves a tube top and a mini skirt. Do you really want me to elaborate?"

Sam opened his mouth, but Astrid smacked him before he could say anything.

"You two!" The teacher suddenly snapped at Caine and Diana. "Off the desks! You're going to break them." She was usually pretty cranky, which was only made worse by the stress of the last week of school.

Diana rolled her eyes and slid off, but Caine raised his eyebrows. "Are you calling me fat?" he asked.

Drake scoffed. "You are fat."

Caine's eyebrows rose, "Excuse me? You're fat."

Kira laughed at Caine's comeback, "Not really."

Sam interrupted them, "ten more minutes." He smiled, eyes focused on the old clock on the wall.

Everyone but Astrid whooped, but she just whimpered a bit.

"We should go camping!" Edilio said. Everyone turned to look at him. "Earlier, we were talking about doing something fun," he explained, "we should go camping. I used to go with my parents all the time when I was a kid."

"As in, alone? In the woods? With all of you?" Diana scoffed. "No thanks."

"I think it's a good idea," Astrid said. "There are all kinds of unobserved specimens-"

"But what about the fish!" Quinn exclaimed. "If I'm away from the ocean for too long they'll get sad."

"There are lakes in forests, Quinn." Kira rolled her eyes. "I guess it could be cool…"

"FIVE MINUTES." Sam yelled.

"I have mosquito allergies." Diana lied.

"There's no such thing," Astrid shook her head.

They continued arguing back and forth about camping, until Diana finally gave in, and Drake didn't really seem to care as long as he got to share a tent with Kira.

Finally, the bell rang. Sam jumped up into the air, shouting gleefully. He fell back to the ground and tripped, landing on his face.

The teacher rushed them all out of the door, glad to be rid of them for the summer. "Come on, out - Temple, why are you on the floor?" She sighed, and closed the door behind the gang once they'd exited.

—

"So what now guys?" Edilio asked as they stood outside the school, hands in their pockets.

"Lets go to shake shack." Quinn suggested happily.

The others agreed, and they set of towards their destination, chatting happily as they did.

Astrid, on the other hand, seemed on the verge of tears.

"No more tests," Sam sighed happily.

"No more detention," Drake said, draping his arm over Kira.

They reached Shake Shack, and they sat down at their regular table, dragging a few extra chairs up to it as usual.

They talked for a while, until Astrid had to go to the bathroom and Kira and Diana went with her. Sam went to go spy on them, Drake went to argue with the cashier about their order, and Caine and Edilio went to the bathroom, as well. Quinn was the only one left at the table. He took a pencil out of his pocket and started drawing artistic nudes of fish on his napkin.

"Hello, sir?" said a perky looking man who had been sitting at a nearby table for a while.

Quinn looked up at him. "Yeah?"

The man opened his mouth to speak, then saw Quinn's napkin drawing and hesitated. "Uh…you and those people who were sitting at the table with you, you're all friends, right?"

"Yep."

"Well…" He smiled. "How would you all like to be in a musical?"

Quinn's expression brightened. "What kind of musical?"

"High School Musical," the man replied.

"Can I be a fish?"

"No."

"Can I take my fish with me? He gets lonely."

"….sure."

Quinn smiled. "We'll do it!"

Meanwhile, while Quinn was being an idiot and signing up his friends and himself for this sketchy re-make of "High School Musical", Drake had been rude enough to have security called out, and those in the bathroom were doing what they did best: gossiping about how dumb Caine is.

"So I caught Caine under my bed last night," Diana rolled her eyes, leaning against a marble tiled wall.

"Wow, shocker," Kira said, fixing her hair in a mirror, "hey guys do you think I should dye my hair pink?"

"Anyway," Astrid ignored the question, "what'd you do?"

"Have you not noticed the limp in his step all day?"

The three laughed, and Sam – who was hiding at the entrance – had to stifle a giggle.

" - HOOLIGAN. PEEPING TOM. SECURITY WE HAVE A PEEPING TOM!"

"NO. LADY. STOP. NO DON'T. OW – WHAT THE HELL IS IN THAT PURSE – LADY THIS IS NOT NICE,"

"HOOLIGAN GET OUT OF THE WOMANS ROOM"

"IM NOT IN THE WOMANS ROOM IM OUTSIDE OF IT"

Astrid, Kira, and Diana sighed, and Kira ran out to see the problem.

"I'm sorry for this miss, our friend Sam here is a bit… mentally challenged."

"OW OW OW KIRA DON'T. OW." Sam yelled as Kira pulled him back to their table by the ear.

" – Such a nice girl." An old lady murmured as she clamored into the restroom.

Astrid and Diana exchanged glances as she entered, and walked swiftly out.

"So, you didn't burn the place down while we were gone?" Caine asked Quinn in mock surprise. "I'm impressed."

"Nope." Quinn was grinning ear to ear, but he refused to tell anyone why.

—

The next day, Quinn had declared that he had a surprise for everyone. He tried to blindfold them all, but Drake kicked him where the sun don't shine and refused to have Quinn put anything on his face. The others rejected him in a similar fashion, except Sam, who liked the blindfold so much that he insisted on walking everywhere with one on.

"Just tell us where we're going," Caine whined as Quinn walked them there.

"You'll find out," Quinn said.

Diana rolled her eyes.

They soon arrived at a very sketchy looking warehouse. Sam's eyes opened wide.

"Dude, is that like, a prostitute place?" he asked excitedly.

Edilio was freaking out. "Man, I saw this movie where they went in this warehouse to, like, meet these people, but it was really a set up by a serial killer, and man, they all—"

"Shut up," Caine hissed. He turned to Quinn. "I'm not going inside until you tell me—"

"That'll ruin the surprise!" Quinn insisted.

"You guys are such babies…" Kira rolled her eyes and kicked the door open first, pulling Drake by the wrist right behind her.  
The rest of the gang followed in behind them, Quinn all but bouncing with joy. Soon enough, they were met with a man who had a pencil on his ear and a clipboard in his hand. The guy looked up from his papers and smiled at the group.  
"Great – you guys came! Now lets get to casting."  
"Woah woah woah, wait, casting for what?" Drake stepped forward, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Well, are you all familiar with the Disney films high school musical? We're reenacting that." The man said with a smile. "Your friend said you were up to it"  
They all stared at him in disbelief, except Quinn who was grinning excitedly.

Diana was the first to react. She snorted. "Um, nope. I'm out of here." She moved to leave, but the the guy stepped in front of her way.

"The thing is," he said, "we really don't have anyone else to audition, and this is for…" he thought fast. "It's a charity event, and if we don't have any actors, we can't put on the play, and the charity won't get any money, so…"

Astrid narrowed her eyes. "What kind of charity is it?"

"Uh, it's for…koalas."

"Koalas. And why do koalas need a charity, exactly?"

"They…are….sad. Koalas all around the world are sad. So we…uh…hire clowns. To cheer them up."

Astrid stared at him. "You…hire clowns. For koalas. Right."

"Yeah um," Drake rose an eyebrow, "We're not clowns. Well, Caine is, but the rest of us aren't. Sorry." He scoffed and turned to leave, Kira hanging on his arm, only to be stopped by two large guys who he could've sworn hadn't been there a few seconds ago.

"You are now. Line up." The guy with the clipboard smiled.

They all sighed and stood in a line starting with Drake, followed by Kira, Astrid, Sam, Diana, Edilio, and Quinn and Caine ending the line.

The guy slowly walked over to stand in front of Drake, and looked him over quickly before casting him and moving down the line.

"Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Ryan, Taylor, Chad, Zeke, and…." The guy paused and looked down at the clipboard. "Hmm..." He snapped and held out his hand, and suddenly a short blonde girl ran up and dropped something into his outstretched palm.

Before any of them knew what happened, Caine was suddenly wearing a wavy brown wig.

"Kelsey."

Everyone burst out laughing. "So that's what female salamanders look like," Kira thought out loud.

Drake stopped laughing. "Okay this was fun but I'm out. I have a guy to meet."

The security moved in front of the door, but Drake delivered a balanced kick to both of them, and they crumpled to the floor. Kira followed after him.

Diana was the next to go—glancing to make sure that security was really out cold, she took another look at Caine's wig, burst into hysterics, and sauntered out the door.

Sam approached Caine. "Hey, you know, when you're wearing that you look kind of—"

"Come on, Sam," Astrid said with a sigh. Sam protested after her that he didn't even know what sort of rolling floor the warehouse had.

Edilio still seemed quite wary of the entire thing; he walked backwards to the door, refusing to turn his back on the guy, and he kept his eyes narrowed until he tripped and ended up sprawled on the ground. After a moment, he hopped up, groaning and rubbing his back.

Eventually, Quinn, Caine, and the director were the only two left in the warehouse.

"CRÈME BRULE," Quinn said happily, not seeming to comprehend that nearly all of his friends had left.

Caine looked down at the ground. "This wig makes me feel pretty," he whispered.

The director looked at Quinn, then at Caine. He gave a small smile.

"How would you two feel," he said, "about starring in Romeo and Juliet?"


	14. Summer

**AN: We're alive! Shocking, I know.**

**We really are sorry about the length between the last update and this one, and we're also sorry that this chapter is short. It's more of a filler—a preview of things to come, if you will. c; We definitely haven't forgotten this fic at all, and hopefully the next chapter will be out sometime soon. Until then, review! ;D**

**Also, I've been looking back through this and have noticed some formatting issues in earlier chapters - I'll try to fix those soon, as well. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was the first day of their summer vacation, and the gang all found themselves waking up on the floor of Astrid's living room, tangled up with each other and in very uncomfortable positions.

Caine, for instance, woke up with Quinn's foot on his head.

When Edilio woke up, the first thing he did was run to the bathroom in a rush, as he'd forgotten to go the night before.

Drake got up and went to sit with his girlfriend on Astrid's couch, who was already wide awake and laughing at something on the laptop screen. It was in Korean, so he had no idea what it was about, the title of the video was "U-Kiss Vampire Ep 9", so he assumed it had something to do with asian vampire pornography

Sam, however, swaggered over to the couch on the other side of the room and fell asleep again.

While Caine attempted to draw a mustache on Sam's sleeping face, Diana pounded on the bathroom door.

"Get out!" she yelled. "You've been in there for like twenty minutes! What are you doing, tunneling back to Mexico? Oh, excuse me, _the Honduras._"

Edilio responded by shouting Spanish curses at her.

After a good five minutes, Edilio finally finished in the bathroom and let an angry Diana in.

"You guys," Astrid started, rubbing her eyes in exhaustion. "It's our first real day of summer vacation all together and I think we should try to make it the best summer yet... But how?"

"How about we sit at home all day and never do anything?" Sam suggested, his words slurred as he angrily tried to wipe the magic-marker mustache off his upper lip.

"That doesn't sound very fun," Quinn said with a frown as he massaged his foot where Caine had hit it with his emotional side. "Why don't we go to the beach? There's an ocean with a lot of fish—"

"And girls in bikinis," Sam said with a dreamy sigh.

Astrid glared at him, "Why, exactly, are we dating?"

"Because we love each other"

Astrid pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation and got up to find a sheet of paper an a pen as Diana came to join the rest of the crew.

"Okay, the beach," she wrote as the wrote it out on the page. "What else?"

"Are we still going camping?" Kira asked, momentarily glancing up from the computer screen, "We should throw a party, too."

"Hey, I happen to like my neighbors," Astrid said. "I'd rather not traumatize them."

"At least it won't be as bad as my neighbor when she saw Drake in a bra," Caine said with a grin. Drake threw a pillow at him, knocking him off the arm of the couch.

"My parents have been bugging me to go outside more," Edilio added, trying to distract the two boys from an imminent fight. "I like the idea of camping or something."

"I literally just said that," Kira rolled her eyes and reached over Drake to snatch the paper and pen from Astrid

"Okay, beach, camping, party..." What else? Let's at least get one more thing on the list."

Drake turned to her and winked, to which Kira rolled her eyes. "I meant something we can do as a group."

"Then I've got nothing." He shrugged, draping an arm over her shoulders.

"You two are actually really gross." Caine said, twitching a bit.

"At least we're gross together, as opposed to you being gross by yourself," Kira said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Ugh." Sam rolled over and sat up. "I think my mom was saying something about putting me in some kind of summer tutoring program."

"Just tell her that Astrid is your tutoring program," Drake said with a shrug. "And she even works free. Well, not counting—"

"Shut up." Astrid narrowed her eyes. "And besides, I tried tutoring him, it didn't work. He just stared down my shirt the entire time."

Drake laughed, "Of course he did."

"What about Kira's birthday? Are we doing anything?" Edilio asked with a smile.

"I don't like birthday parties." Kira shrugged.

"We're going on a date," Drake smirked.

"So that's it then? What about the fourth of July?" Kira asked, tapping the pen against the paper.

"We can go watch the fireworks by the lake I guess." Astrid said

"And what about the parade? They'll have candy," Quinn said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, candy for the little kids," Diana said with a raised eyebrow.

Quinn shrugged. "Does it taste any differently? It doesn't matter, brah."

"Parades are early," Sam protested weakly. "Who wakes up early in the summer?"

"Okay," Kira said, scribbling down one last word. "That's enough summer fun for me. No offense, but if I have to go bungee jumping with you guys or something, I'm out."

"So I guess that's it then?" Diana asked monotonously.

"I suppose so." Kira said, folding up the paper and stuffing it in her pocket."Sounds like a great summer."

Quinn smiled. "Indeed it does."

And so it came to pass, the beginning of the summer that ended the world.

Kidding. But it was certainly an eventful season.


	15. Bandfiction

**AN:I'm just gonna go ahead and start with the usual excuses: My grades have really required attention lately and Hannah's just been a lazy bum, so (as usual) this is pretty late.**

**BUT WE'RE BACK WITH WHAT WE THINK IS THE ONE OF THE BEST CHAPTERS YET. We really hope this makes up for our unofficial Hiatus (we definitely think so!) and we hope you guys laugh as hard as we did while writing. And surprise - Albert's first (and probably last) appearance!**

**And just a note: we've gone back and given names to all of the chapters, just so that it's easier to find chapters if you feel like re-reading or looking for something, because I know I have trouble with that when I re-read.**

**The next chapter will be related to this one and most likely a little on the short side since it's a continuation. **

**And a warning: We are making a bit of a joke about the GONE fanfiction archive here so if you're a DrakexOC author, don't be offended or anything. It's all in good fun :)**

**Read on you lovely Fayzians, and thank so much for sticking with Hannah and I for all of this time despite our awful posting~ **

**-Neddy **

**Oh, PS: We don't own Aly and AJ okay.**

* * *

The gang sat on the carpeted floor, staring in awe at the recently installed giant fish tank that was Quinn's new and improved bedroom wall.

"... That's Mudkip, Corsola, and last but not least, Feebas," Quinn grinned as he pointed to a rather ugly looking dark yellow fish.

"... I can't believe you actually did this." Drake muttered, sliding a palm down his face.

"Well, why not?" Quinn smiled and rejoined the circle of friends on the ground just as Kira was digging her laptop out of her backpack and plugging it in to a nearby outlet.

"What do you think happens if you google Fayz Five?" she questioned aloud.  
The others looked at each other.  
"I've never thought about that." Sam shrugged.

"Probably just ads from where we've played and stuff," Caine added.

Drake moved away from Quinn. "I did it once when we first started up," he said. "Just a bunch of clubs advertising when we were playing there. Nothing good."

"Check again!" Quinn said enthusiastically. "I want to know if our campaign to find Nemo has gone viral yet."

Diana raised an eyebrow. "Our campaign to _what_?"

Kira rolled her eyes and opened Google, then punched their name in.

After scrolling through the boring stuff for a bit, her eyes set on a result on a website called "Bandfiction," and she clicked on it.

There were several links on the page, all titled oddly and ranging in rating from K+ to M, although three of them were the latter.

"Hmm..." She clicked on the first one on the page, which was titled 'The One Who Got Away', and read.

The others were paying little to no attention, as they were tossing a small bean bag around the circle and aiming for each others faces.

"WHAT IS THIS," Kira yelled a few minutes later, all but throwing her laptop away from her in disgust.

"What?" Drake asked, taking the computer and placing it in his own lap as his eyes skimmed down the page. For a moment, he looked simply confused, and then his eyes widened. One began twitching.

Astrid snatched it from him, slightly concerned that he was about to break it. "What on earth are you all getting so worked up about?" She stared at the screen, and read:

_Sam turned in Drake's thick, protective arms, until their eyes were level. He let out a soft moan of pleasure. _

"_I love you," Drake gasped breathlessly. "I've always loved you."_

_Sam's eyes widened. "Drake, I—"_

_Drake placed a finger on Sam's warm, luscious lips. "No. Don't speak. There's something else I want to tell you." He took a deep breath. "When I wrote 'Jenny,' I wrote it about you. I was just afraid that if you knew…"_

_He was interrupted as Sam's lips crushed his._

"What the..." Astrid was squinting in confusion at the screen.

"Here, gimme." Sam said, taking the laptop into his own lap and clicking the back button and clicking another story titled 'Chemicals React'

He read aloud:

"You make me feel out of my element

_Astrid moaned and let herself go more than she ever had in the past. The usually reserved girl was panting heavily, at a loss for breath and melting in a puddle of pleasure._

Like I'm drifting out to the sea

Like the tide's pullin' me in deeper

Makin' it harder to breathe

_The kiss was hungry, there was nothing sweet about it._

We cannot deny, how we feel inside

'_More,' she begged, as..._"

Sam stopped.

"What?" Caine asked, both in shock and embarrassed for his blonde friend, whose mouth was hanging open in disgust.

"I'm not reading this next part," Sam shook his head and pushed the computer away from him.

"I'LL DO IT!" Quinn cheerfully pulled the computer towards him and picked up where Sam left off:

"_... As Kira smirked and let her hand slide down Astrid's_—"

" STOP." Everyone but Quinn yelled out, mentally exhausted by the writing.

"WHY DOES THIS EXIST?" Astrid screamed.

"Why is this accompanied by the musical stylings of Aly and AJ?" Drake asked.

"I'm not even in the band, what is this." Kira covered her face in embarrassment

Edilio looked green in the face, and when he tried to glance at Astrid, he ended up blushing so hard that it could be mistaken for a serious medical problem.

Next to him, Diana was nearly choking on hysterical laughter. In between cackles, she said, "Can't you guys, like, sue for this?"

She grabbed the laptop away from Sam and scrolled down a little bit, making sure to avoid any that had her name in it. "What's an 'OC'?"

"Dunno," Sam shrugged. "Click it."

She did, and ended up on a fic that didn't have the flowery adjectives of the stories before. Instead, it was littered with grammatical errors that made it nearly impossible to read. Diana cleared her throat, then read:

"_Crystal Princessia tried to find her way around the new school by herself but it was hard and she was lost and so she was walking and she saw a boy and his hair was like the golden light of the stars and his eyes bored into her soul and she said "hi" and he said "hey" and her breathing quickened and his heart started to pound (AN: she could hear it that's how loud it was!) and before Crystal knew it she and the boy who was named Drake slammed each other into the lockers and started making out and Drake whispered her name and she—"_

Diana cracked and began laughing too hard to continue reading. She bent over, holding her stomach. Drake made a quick grab for the computer, but Caine reached it first.

"_Drake whispered her name and she slid her hand down his pants where she firmly grasped his sturdy manhood and when she did Drake started to-"_

Then, Caine lost it as well, gasping for breath through his snickering.

"WE AREN'T READING THESE ANYMORE," Drake exclaimed, making a dramatic grab for the computer, only to have it snatched away by his snickering girlfriend.

"Somehow I think I would be okay with you cheating on me with somebody named Crystal Princessia." She chuckled as she clicked on another story - the final M rated one on the page - and began to read.

"_The members of Fayz Five all loved each udder. Sometimes they wondered of they just loved the sex, which was great, but the five of them really did share a bond_.

_It all started when they all had sex on Sam's thirteenth birthday party. That was the day they all discovered they were really, really gay." _

Kira blinked at the screen, and continued reading silently.

"Good lord, who wrote these?" She twitched, closing the explicit story and going back to the main page.

"Check," Diana's voice was muffled, as she was covering her mouth with her hand in attempt to prevent laughter.

Kira's brow creased. "Hey, like, ninety percent of these are written by the same person," she said. "Someone named…" She snorted. "Someone named ' xxx~lil~romeo~xxx'."

Edilio raised an eyebrow. "What does their profile say?"

She clicked it and started scrolling down, but it wasn't an easy task – the page was loaded with inspirational quotes and fandom related quizzes, and phrases such as:

"_People who leave flames are just jealous because I'm a great writer!_"

Kira smirked.

"'I'm a strong black woman who don't need no man, so I must be ghetto,'" Sam read aloud, peering over her shoulder.

"Who even is this?" Astrid asked, still horrified by the fic she had featured in.

"I think there's a picture down here, hold on." Kira finally reached the bottom of the profile. The author had pasted a photo of himself.

The entire gang jumped back three feet, their eyes wide with shock.

"Is that…is that _Albert?_" Edilio asked in disbelief.

It was indeed Albert, a face they all recognized as a student in their grade who excelled in business class and mostly kept to himself.

"_If you like my stories, you'll like my blog_," Caine said, reading over Kira's other shoulder

They were silent for a moment, none of them sure if they wanted to see this website or not, but eventually, Diana spoke up

"Click it."

Kira did, and was greeted by a "Fuck Yeah Fayz Five" banner across the top of the page.

They scrolled for a bit, and found a few majorly creepy pictures and videos and gifs of the eight of them at school. There was a video of them sitting on the courtyard, being their usual selves and being idiots, followed by a picture of Kira and Astrid smiling at each other (this one had over three hundred notes and a lot of comments that read "Why doesnt my school have girls like this?" or "Why are lesbians always hot?")

None of them really knew how to respond to any of these images. Upon more scrolling, they encountered a gif of Diana fixing her bra in her history class, a picture of Drake checking himself out in the boys bathroom mirror with someone (who appeared to be Orc, judging by his size) using the urinals behind him, and a poorly photoshopped image of Drake and Sam kissing with a caption that read: "Thanks for the edit, Jack!"

"This is beyond creepy." Kira muttered after scrolling through a few more pages of embarrassing pictures of them all.

"Uh, Kira... is that you changing in the locker rooms...?" Diana asked, mouth agape at the lack of respect displayed by this website.

Kira flailed a bit and quickly shut the laptop (but not before everyone else saw), and screamed, "THAT'S ENOUGH."

"That was a nice, uh, angle," Sam said, still staring at the space where the laptop screen – and Kira's picture – had been.

"We can't just let him keep doing this," Astrid said in a huff. "We should report it to school officials, or the police."

"You really want them to see some of the things on there?" Edilio asked skeptically. He threw a glance at Quinn, who was too busy playing hide-and-seek with the fish in his wall to pay them any attention.

"At least there are no pictures of us while we're at home," Caine said.

Diana looked at him. "_Yet_," she responded eerily.

Drake was deep in thought. "You know," he said, "it's creepy as hell, but it's also pretty good publicity. I mean, a band with hot lesbians as their main groupies? Who _wouldn't_ check us out?"

His remark was met by a _thump_ on the back of the head from Kira.

"That would be true, if it weren't for the fact that his... er... main fanbase is most likely a group of people who're already familiar with you guys," Astrid corrected. "None of this is beneficial propaganda."

"You know what, let's just try to forget this all happened you guys." Edilio chimed in. "It's getting late and we have an autograph signing tomorrow and we need our energy."

"Right." Caine nodded in agreement.

"Yeah guys, go to sleep," Astrid ordered.

"Let's promise to never google ourselves again," Drake added, curling up on Quinn's bed and kicking the owner onto the floor as Kira cuddled in near him.

"Good plan," Diana said as she went to go brush her teeth before bed.

"Goodnight guys," Kira murmured before instantly falling asleep by Drake's side.

After a few minutes of silence and Diana's return, little did Astrid and Kira know that all of the boys flipped out their iPhones, set the brightness to low, and continued to read that one story about the two of them.

Little did the boys know that Diana did the same.

* * *

Somewhere, a few streets away, a boy sat at his desk, his face bleached blue by the light of his computer.

"And…then…Diana…slipped…her…hand…inside Astrid's bra…and…cradled…her…bosom…" the boy muttered as he typed slowly.

A moment later, he finished. He sat back with a satisfied sigh.

Alone in the dark, Albert smiled.


	16. Bandfiction Part Two

It was already afternoon when the gang filed chaotically out of Sam's mom's van, into the parking lot of the local Mall. Caine glanced around, hoping that no one would notice the band being dropped off by one of the member's mothers.  
"I hate the mall," Diana said, fiddling with her phone. "It smells like stale pretzels and annoying people."

"Sorry Diana, I think you're smelling yourself." Drake muttered as he wandered through the motion sensitive auto-open doors of the mall first. Diana following angrily after him.

Kira and Astrid were behind the rest of the group, talking about how weird Caine's butt looked in his new jeans.

"I can't tell if they're too tight or if he has, like, a butt tumor or something but it's stressing me out."

"I don't think it's possible to get a butt tumor."

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Touché."

They sat down behind the long table that had been set out for them, ten minutes before the official start of the signings. Edilio's eyes flickered around nervously – he was still feeling paranoid that Albert was out there in the crowd somewhere, watching. Lurking.

Meanwhile, Caine and Sam were taking bets on who'd get asked for the most autographs.

"I bet I'll sign like, ten times as many as you," Sam said, his gaze trailing on a girl wearing a tank top and jogging shorts.

Drake leaned back in his seat. "I'll sign more than either of you," he said confidently.

"That's probably true, for whatever reason," Diana shrugged in agreement

"It is," Astrid nodded.

"We've been at the mall for ten minutes and I haven't spent any money," Kira muttered, pulling a few hundreds out of her wallet, "which is a problem."

"Good point," Diana and Astrid agreed.

"Shop or watch the boys get attacked by fans..." Astrid tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Clearly, the former." She finally decided and the three of them set off deeper into the mall with waves over their shoulders at the boys, who were just barely starting the signings.

A few minutes later, the girls were standing near the entrance of Victoria's Secret. Astrid's arms were crossed, and she was looking at the store as if it was about to pounce on her.

"Oh, lighten up," Diana said, rolling her eyes and grabbing Astrid's arm, then pulling her inside.

Kira strolled through the sections with ease. "I need to get something for Drake's birthd-"

"Oh god!" Diana squeaked, diving to hide in the relative safety of one of the bra racks. "Oh god, is that Albert?"

A nearby employee glanced at Diana with a confused look before spotting Albert hiding among some lacy underwear and scribbling something down on a notepad. She went off to another section and pretended she didn't see anything.

Kira blinked and walked over to the rack Albert was hiding under "... These are nice," she said, grabbing a matching set from the rack before turning back to Albert, who had noticed them now and was torn between being really afraid and really turned on.

She pulled him out if the rack by the ear and he yelped in protest.

Astrid stalked over to them. "Albert! What makes you think it's okay to write stories about us? It's an invasion of priva-"

"I'm not a lesbian."

"... It's an invasion of privacy and quite frankly it's just disgusting and disturbing," Astrid finished, ignoring Kira's interruption.

Slowly, Diana crept out from behind the rack and slowly walked over to Kira, Astrid, and Albert, glaring intensely at the latter.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Albert denied.

Kira narrowed her eyes. "Really?" She reached forward and grabbed the notepad from Albert's hand. "Then let's see what this says."

Kira glanced over the page before raising an eyebrow. "Sam and Drake is your favorite couple, isn't it?" She laughed as she tore out the page and handed the notepad back to Albert.

"Listen, can you at least get our sexualities right?" She muttered.

"Can you just not write about us r all?" Diana corrected Kira's less than satisfactory statement.

"... But the fans!" Albert whined, slumping a bit in disappointment.

"That's it." Kira threw up her hands in frustration and started to pull Albert out of the store. "Wait, gotta pay for this, here hold him." She said as she pushed Albert onto the other two girls, much to their disgust.

Albert struggled, but Diana had a pretty strong grip, and Astrid had never wanted to see Drake beat someone up more, so she tried her best too.

When Kira came back with a few bags over her shoulder, the three of them struggled to make it to the guys (on the other side of the mall) with Albert in tow.

"Look who we found." Diana groaned.

Edilio fell out of his chair, and Drake grimaced. "Dude, we're kind of busy here!" he said, pointing to the girls gathered in front of the table.

One of the girls tapped her friend on the arm. "Oh my god, isn't that xxx~lil~romeo~xxx ?"

The girl's friend gasped.

"Hey, hey, no," Caine said. He leaned over to Diana. "If he stays here, he'll steal our spotlight! Half of these people probably have him on their friends list."

"You can't have friends on bandfiction," Drake said.

Everyone, including the fans who weren't too busy excitedly talking about Albert's sudden appearance, glanced at him.

"What?" He asked.

"... Why do you know that?"

"... I did my research," he mumbled, passing another autograph with a smile that was much closer to a grimace.

"Can I go now?" Albert said, trying to free himself from Kira and Diana's grip.

"What, we're just supposed to let you keep taking pictures of us at inappropriate times and putting them on your blog?" Astrid asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll delete the blog, I promise!"

"And what about the fanfiction?" Diana demanded.

Albert groaned. "I can't stop writing! I need the practice, I want to become a professional one day. When I'm published, I'll dedicate my first book to you, I'll—"

"No thanks," Drake interrupted.

"Hey, he can't delete it! I'll be so sad!" a fan argued. Many others agreed, and the crowd soon became a pool of excited "yeahs!" in protest of the bands dislike for the writing.

The group looked at each other, concerned with the sudden turn of events.

"Fine," Drake started, as he silenced their over-excited audience, "but let's get one thing straight. I'm dating Kira, Sam is dating Astrid, Diana and Caine are an old divorced couple, and if you're going to write homoerotica then make it about Edilio and Quinn."

"But…but Kira and Astrid! Come on, you can't deny the…I mean…" Albert faltered under the cold glares of the gang – except for Edilio, who was protesting weakly. "Fine, fine! Just let me go."

Diana and Kira looked at each other. Then, with a sigh, they released him. He quickly scampered away from the area, presumably running back home and locking his doors.

The rest of the signing was unusually uneventful, except for the one girl who gave each of the band members one of her bras, and the boy who was hitting on Edilio (and even managed to get his number) and gave them all portraits of themselves done in watercolor.

At the end of the day, they were all exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sleep, so they all piled back into their car and drove off to Quinn's house again.

They were all much to tired to even speak, and fell asleep almost instantly.

The next morning Astrid woke up first and immediately woke the rest of the gang. Caine could barely seem to grasp his surroundings, and was confused as to why he woke up with an unfamiliar bra on his head.

"Where are Drake and Kira?" Astrid asked.

The others shrugged and continued stretching and yawning ungracefully as they tried to adapt to being awake. A good fourty five minutes later, while the rest of the gang was just popping a Spy Kids 3 DVD into the TV, Drake and Kira emerged from around the corner, hand in hand. Drake was being dragged along, as he still couldn't seem to keep his eyes open, and Kira was just sitting and opening her laptop.

"Where were you guys?" Quinn asked.

"Guest Room."

"... He wrote a new one," Kira was visibly twitching.

"... Is it about Quinn and Edilio?" Sam asked, both intrigued and concerned.

"Nope. Drake, did you leave the windows open last night?" Kira muttered through gritted teeth.

Drake leaned towards the screen and read a few lines before his face flushed completely, "Oh."

"What?" Quinn asked, reaching for the computer.

"This is. Oh god." Kira murmured again, putting her head in her hands.

Quinn's eyes raced back and forth along the page for a minute or two before he stopped, shut the computer, and walked down the hallway.

"Where're you going?" Sam asked.

"To burn everything in the guest room."


End file.
